Silver Moon
by EmberChance
Summary: Werewolf AU. Sakura has been captured by hunters. Can she escape and find her way back to her pack? To Sasuke? And why haven't they found her yet?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Silver Moon**

**Chapter 1**

Three hacking coughs.

That was their signal.

But she didn't move, not even a twitch.

Desperate, Sakura coughed three times again.

Still nothing. The pale, dark haired girl just hung from the ropes like a limp rag doll, her head slumped lifelessly forward.

_No! You can't be dead. You can't leave me alone here, we promised!_

She was about to cough again, when she was kicked harshly in the legs.

Sakura forced herself not to cry out. Her wolf snarled in her head like a trapped animal.

"Shut up you stupid bitch", the hunter's foul breath poisoned her strong sense of smell as he sneered into her ear. "Some of us are still trying to sleep."

The disgusting hunter with yellow teeth pressed the silver manacle around her wrist into her ravaged red, skin. She couldn't keep in her whimper of pain. It hurt too much.

"Let that be a lesson not to do that again" He spat, before he walked off, to sit by the dying fire that was surrounded by sleeping hunters.

Tears, sprung to her eyes, more from her fear of being alone with these horrible men than the pain from her silver laden manacles that were around her ankles and wrist that tied her to the tree. If only she had enough strength she could grow claws and cut through the measly rope that restrained her. But the silver poisoning was too severe. A couple more days of this and she would be dead. The lucky ones always managed to die faster. They were weaker. But that meant they didn't have to suffer the horrors the rest of them had been put through.

A soft cough.

Glancing up quickly through her pink bangs, her pained but hopeful green eyes were caught by concerned pale purple.

Relief flared so strongly through her chest she thought she would keel over if it was for the ropes.

_Are you ok?_, those eyes seemed to ask.

Sakura nodded her head slightly, mindful not to draw attention of Yellow Teeth on sentry duty. Then she conveyed the same question with her eyes, _Are you?_

The dark haired girl nodded. Then the girl took a risk that took away her breath and slammed a fist of panicked worry into her stomach. _We shall have to leave soon_, she mouthed.

After frantically looking around from the corner of her eyes to make sure her dark haired friend hadn't caught the hunters' attention, she nodded in reply.

Then their conversation ended as they tried to sleep to gain what little strength they could. They were werewolves and they had been captured by hunters, just like the six other girls of varying ages that were tied to the surrounding trees like them. Sakura had been walking in the forest trying to cool down after a fight with her friends before she had been knocked out cold by a dart. Then she had woken up here surrounded by depraved male hunters with wandering hands and weapons that they were too fond of using to obtain obedience from the female werewolves they had captured. The hunters claimed them, the werewolves, to be the monsters and they were eradicating and showing those they allowed to live their place.

_But are we the monsters, after what they have done?_, Sakura asked to the starless, black night sky. She shivered in the cold autumn breeze, clad only in the ragged remains of her clothes which only just covered everything important and curled her bare feet in the dirt. _We are going to get away from here._ Sakura promised herself. _I am going to see Sasuke and Naruto again. I am going to apologise and everything will go back to the way it was. _

Sunrise seemed to come too quickly.

Sakura had long given up hope that her pack was going to find her. It didn't help that she had gotten into a huge fight with her childhood friend and the man she loved before she had been taken. They would be the first ones to know she was gone and after that fight it would take them at least a day at the most to realise she was gone. And by then the scent from the trail had been washed away by the rain the following day. As much as she prayed and silently begged for them to find her, Sakura knew she couldn't put her faith in them alone to rescue her. This time she was saving herself.

She had been with this group for almost two weeks now and all she wanted to do was go home and say she was sorry for some of the things she had said. Some of the other girls had been here longer or so she thought. She could tell by their eyes that had gone from hopelessness to vacant not long after she had arrived. Sakura didn't want to turn in to that.

Would not turn into that.

But first she had to work on an escape plan. The foul smell of Yellow Teeth announced his presence, her wolf snarled in hate, snapping her jaws weakly from silver poisoning in her head.

"Come on, devil creature."

Sakura was hauled roughly to her feet and shoved roughly in the back with a rifle in the direction of the line of the other girls. Stumbling over on weak legs she prepared herself for another day of endless walking. The purple eyed girl was in front of her, the silver manacles heavy around her seemingly fragile, bony wrists. She had arrived five days after Sakura and she didn't even know her name. Sakura didn't know any of the girls' names. The hunters had forbidden them from talking to each other and if this rule was not met, they would be beaten almost to death.

They had also feed them bare minimum to keep them alive, but very weak. It was no wonder so many of them died. However, if you were desperate you could beg. And in begging you had to use your body just so you could get a measly scrap more of stale bread or another sip of water. But Sakura had never sunk that low, she would not degrade herself nor would she ever beg these despicable human beings. She was also not the only girl who did this either; the purple eyed girl had never begged either nor had two of the others. Unfortunately, that hadn't kept any of them safe from the wandering hands that tried to cop a feel on the defenceless and weak girls. It also hadn't stopped some them from being raped as 'punishment' for trying to run away. Fortunately, neither she nor the purple eyed girl had been subjected to that horror, but it would only be a matter of time if they did escape soon. The eyes of the hunters had lingered on both of their forms more often than not these past few days.

One of the girls ahead stumbled and fell ungracefully to her knees, forcing the line to halt. The hunter that was leading her came over and slapped her mercilessly across the face all the while calling her names and taunting her, before she was hauled to her feet and forced to walk on. Yes, they were all extremely weak from the silver manacles that were poisoning their blood and slowly killing them. Silver was deadly for werewolves and if they were exposed to it for long periods of time they would die a slow and painful death.

_All the more reason to escape sooner rather than later._

Sakura hadn't been moping and pitiful of her situation in the two weeks she had been with the hunters. No. She had been watching and learning their patterns just waiting for the perfect opportunity to escape. There had been a few girls who had tried to run away or bolt for it. They were the stupid and panicked ones. Unfortunately, they didn't get that far a well-placed silver bullet in the leg always stopped them and the hunters would drag them back for 'punishment'. The smarter ones waited until dark and when everyone was asleep, but the sentries on duty were always watching them and they never got more than a few metres away before they too were dragged back kicking and screaming before they too were 'punished'.

Fighting wasn't an option either. Now while she and her wolf agreed they might be able to knock out a few of them, she was definitely too weak to take on all of them even with the help from her purple eyed friend. Sakura had long ago realised that making a break for it and fighting her way out was definitely not going to work. She had to be smarter always ten steps ahead if she wanted out. Sakura had therefore concluded that there had to be a very, very good distraction or the hunters needed to be immobilised, preferably dead. Neither of these things had happened in the past few days and the likeliness of them happening seemed to go from a snowball's chance in hell to hell freezing over in an ice age. But she hadn't given up hope and thanks to her diligence and sharp eyes she was rewarded with a chance the next day.

Sakura had been stumbling on in the line behind her purple eyed friend, just trying to stay on her feet, when a plant up ahead caught her eye. There was nothing significant about it; it had leaves, twigs and berries just like any other bush in the forest. But there was something about it something that jogged her memory. The scent of tarty berries and a certain crushed leaves hit her wolf nose.

Then it came to her.

It was widow's love. The leaves were the primary ingredient for a sleeping draught, which in large amounts could turn fatal and the reason why it had garnered its name. Unhappy wives were said to have given it to their husbands with the utmost love and in large amounts and thus, had become happy widows. This was the chance she had been waiting for and the path they were walking would take them straight past the widow's love. There was no time to warn her friend in front of her.

There in three steps.

Two steps.

One.

Sakura stumbled, seeming to trip over her feet, taking the purple eyed girl in front of her with her as the pair of them fell into the bush of widow's love. Making fast work she tore off a few branches as soon as they had landed, being mindful to keep her quick hands out of the sights of the hunters. She stuffed some down her shirt and some down the purple eyed girl's. There girl beside her seemed to freeze. In the background the hunters' angry voices, but the pounding of her heart seemed to nearly erase everything else.

"Sleeping potion." Sakura whispered into her friend's ear, taking a risk hoping her voice was too quiet for the humans to hear.

Two large hands roughly grabbed her and jerked her out of the bush. She was promptly slapped twice across the face, but Sakura barely registered the pain. How could she when their escape was in sight? A feeling of hopefulness and happiness burst in a bright flare in her chest. She had to bow her head so her pink hair covered her face as they trudged on, just in case a smug smile appeared. Her wolf had a smile that was both savage and triumphant even though she lay about tiredly in her mind. There was no point in letting the hunters know when they were so close.

Her only fear was that her friend hadn't understood her, but there had been little time to utter more than that. She had given the purple eyed girl leaves as well in hopes that if she didn't get to use them than her friend would. Sakura could only hope that she had understood the quick words and didn't do anything to arouse the hunters' suspicions. Sending up a desperate plea, she prayed neither of them would do the later. Their lives very well depended on it. Fortunately, they only had a few hours to wait for dinner which would be the best moment for them to act.

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I'm so glad you like this story. Thanks Wahyah, Lothaire, vero1092 and the Guest who reviewed. Seeing those four reviews felt like Christmas came early. I really appreciate any help or advice anyone will give me. But on an even more exciting note for you guys, I am updating early than expected for this chapter. Yes, it was not planned. Ideas for this story have been bouncing around my head like cackling little demons. And they are NOT happy until all of them have been written down, even when you are trying to study for an exam.

So without further ado (and maybe my piece of mind until exams are over … hahaha wishful thinking) here is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

...SilverMoon...

**Chapter 2**

Sakura was sitting down beside the large pot of rabbit stew, continuously stirring it. Three other girls chopped up vegetables and herbs that they had been given by the hunters to put into the stew. One would think that the hunters would be smart enough to not let them anywhere near the food, but instead they did the exact opposite.

_I guess they believe they have beaten us to submission._ Sakura thought darkly.

Which was the case for most of the girls.

The hunters' only saving grace was one hunter who watched all six of the girls chopping dinner. Unfortunately, that hunter tonight was Yellow Teeth. But the hunters' overconfidence would work perfectly.

One after the other, the girls rose and pushed their chopped vegetables and herbs into the pot. When the time came for her friend to place her vegetables and herbs in the pot, Sakura nearly tensed and held her breath from the sight of the widow's love leaves in her herbs. Calmly, Sakura continued to stir the pot as the purple eyed girl slipped her bounty in. It made a satisfying splash, before it was whirled away a hidden within the stew.

Neither of the girls made eye contact as the purple eyed girl went back to sit down. However, the hardest part was yet to come. Sakura would have to taste the food. Since the amount of widow's love was quite substantial but not enough to kill, she would be asleep within about fifteen minutes after ingesting a small sip of the stew. Of course, Sakura had taken this into account which was why she had sneakily manoeuvred herself into the position of stirring the pot. The antidote sat safely tucked into the folds of her torn skirt. Ironically enough, the antidote to the leaves on widow's love were the berries that grew on that exact same bush.

Another hunter approached Yellow Teeth and began to talk about reaching the village soon and what they would do with the girls. Using the hunters' distraction, Sakura began to cough deeply, so deep it felt like the coughs were being ripped from her soul. The sheer force of them drove her over her knees. She was now hidden behind the large stirring pot. Sakura quickly shoved some berries down her throat barely chewing them before swallowing.

Angry footsteps sounded and the smell of Yellow Teeth and the other hunter drew closer. Quickly, Sakura began the hacking coughs again still doubled over.

A hand grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her up mercilessly.

Sakura whimpered, playing the submissive dog. Praying there was no juice from the berries on her face.

"Stop coughing, devil creature" Yellow Teeth snarled, "I know what you are doing."

Panic flared deep within her and her wolf growled like a cornered animal.

He hadn't seen.

He couldn't have seen.

Could he?

Well, if she was going down, she was going down fighting. Sakura prepared herself.

"You think that you can get out of making dinner just because you are weak and dying? Stupid animal, know your place. Finish off dinner now or there will be none for you and the rest of you demons tonight." He taunted, finishing with a slap to her face.

Dropping her, he kicked her towards the pot.

"Taste it."

With a shaky hand, Sakura grabbed the stirring spoon within the pot put it to her lips and tasted it. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her friend freeze; however, her face gave nothing away.

Good.

Placing the spoon back in the pot, she gave a nod.

"You're not so stupid after all", he said with a wicked grin that sent shivers down her spine. She needed to leave. She needed to leave now, before he or any other hunter tried to place his hands on her again.

The other hunters soon ambled over after Yellow Teeth called out that the food was ready. Everyone ate greedily, except Sakura and the purple eyed girl who snuck their two mouthfuls of stew into the ground around them and covered it with dirt, grass and dead leaves.

Sakura's wolf howled triumphantly and she allowed a smirk to cross her face as she pretended to wipe her face.

_Who's the stupid one now?_

Any minute now. Then they would be free.

Bending over she scraped at the bowl trying to get what was morsels were left. She could eat it since she had taken the antidote. But she wasn't stupid enough to chance just in cases she hadn't had enough berries to counteract it.

Glancing up through her greasy pink bangs, she saw more than a few hunters blinking sleepily. Some were even yawning. One girl was slumped to the side on a tree stump snoring away.

Perfect.

However, there were a few hunters still completely awake. Soon they would work out what had happened to them. And while Sakura and her purple eyed friend did have the strength to take on those still awake now, she didn't think it would be worth it.

Don't get her wrong she would relish tearing out the throats of all of the depraved bastards. But that wasn't the problem. After they fought them, she wasn't entirely sure her friend or her could escape after that. Their silver poisoning was too great. Sure, they could slit the other hunters' throats in their sleep after they had killed those awake but, she had seen a few of them had gone of scouting and would return in half an hour if they stuck to their usual routine. And they wouldn't stand a chance against them. So escape quietly it was.

Yawning loudly, she pretended to blink tiredly, keeping her sleepy gaze in the direction of her friend.

Purple eyes widened and then panicked.

Sakura slowly lowered herself to the ground and closed her eyes for two seconds. Then she opened them quickly and winked at her, before closing her eyes to slits so she could look around. Nearly half of the hunters were asleep now and the other half were on the way.

Thirteen minutes gone.

Sakura looked back at her friend.

_Come on. Put it together. _

Her panicked expression lasted for three more seconds. Dark, long, mud covered hair fell forward with a soft whoosh as her friend's head performed a sleepy nod. Then she too lowered her exhausted body to the ground. Her bony hand resting in Sakura's outstretched one. She gave it a comforting squeeze, as if to say _nearly there_. Sakura returned the gesture even though the movement caused the silver manacles to sear he wrists.

"Bloody bitch"

The hatred that was filled in those two single words almost seemed to eclipse the hatred she felt towards the hunters. Almost being the key word.

Apparently, Yellow Teeth wasn't so stupid after all. He had witnessed their silent exchange. The disgusting hunter glared as maliciously as he could across at her before his eyes involuntarily closed as well. He slumped to the ground with the rest of the hunters and joined them in the realm of unconsciousness. Everyone was now asleep.

Shaking 'awake' her friend, they both crawled over to Yellow Teeth and grabbed the key for the silver manacles that dangled from his belt.

Quickly, they undid the hated contraptions and let them fall uselessly to the cold ground. They would have to hurry; it had taken about seventeen minutes for all of the hunters to fall asleep. That meant they had thirteen minutes or less to escape before the scouting party returned.

But it wouldn't make a difference if they lingered for the few seconds it would take for Sakura to slit Yellow Teeth's throat with his own dagger. After all she did have to pay him back for all the horror he had caused. She never used to be this bloodthirsty … but he had hurt her kind and her friends. They needed to be avenged. Naïve, innocent Sakura was gone.

Perhaps she would get revenge by killing a hunter after all.

The flickering light from the fire created ominous shadows on Sakura's still, bent form.

Her wolf let lose a bloodcurdling howl in her head that would have sent shivers down the spine of any who heard it … but Sakura …

Sakura just smiled.

...SilverMoon...

Hope you liked it. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Eight reviews. I'm so happy. Words can't describe it. Thanks to Wahyah and vero1092 for reviewing again and thanks to BlueFiction36 and SasuSakuKawaii for reviewing as well. You guys are awesome. This chapter brings in a little of the background story. So hopefully it answers your questions, but not all of them otherwise the story would be finished. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

…SilverMoon…

**Chapter 3**

The sounds of their laboured breathing seemed to deafen the noises of the dark forest around them.

Quickly, they struggled up the steep hill, using rocks and branches to pull themselves up. As they reached the crest, they paused to catch their breaths. They had left behind the silent camp of sleeping hunters and eight werewolves. They had both paused and looked at fellow creatures, but in the end they had both realised that they would have more chance of being caught if they had dragged them along with them, even though it tore up Sakura's heart to leave them behind. But her wolf had bullied her along communicating that if they found her pack they could tell them about the hunters and they would destroy them. The ones that had been taken would be avenged and rescue those still alive.

In the end, she hadn't killed Yellow Teeth even though she wanted to do it. Oh, she had wanted to do it so badly. She had been two seconds from stepping off into the deep end and silting the asshole's throat. Oddly enough it had been her blonde knuckled-head friend who had pulled her back.

"We may be animals, but it is our choice alone to whether we become monsters." His words had been meant for comfort and to explain to Sasuke, when his great uncle Madara who Sasuke had been close to had gone insane and murdered an entire town of innocent humans.

The pack had been forced to kill him for that and not everyone had survived. Madara was incredibly strong and when he had turned on the pack, all hell broke loose. They had all lost their childhood innocence that day. Nearly all of Sasuke's family had been killed leaving only him and his older brother Itachi, Naruto had lost both his parents who were the alpha pair at the time, as had Sakura and many more. As a result, most of their pack were either very young or very old. Those that had been orphaned were taken in by other families in the pack to be raised. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had all been ten years old when the attack happened and had been taken in by Kakashi. And while Kakashi wasn't always the best of fathers (due his pervy obsession with his orange books) he was always there for them and became the rock or a place that would stay steady wherever the world shook around them. However, as you can imagine no child or adult could go through something like that and remain unchanged or so you would think. Sasuke became more sullen and Naruto cried a lot, but Sakura did something different.

Whatever had happened to her while Madara had given into his beast had been too much for her young brain to comprehend and so she had forgotten the whole thing. Just like that gone. It was like she was in denial, she knew her parents were dead but for one reason or another she thought they died a little after her birth. Sure, she missed them but, how could she miss them like Naruto and Sasuke if she thought they were already dead before she even knew them. Even so, this event forced all of them to grow up quicker than normal, with the exception of Sakura who grew up regularly and had stilled retained a small amount of innocence and naivety before she was captured. But now that little spark was gone and she was no longer blinded to the harsh cruelty of the world.

Nevertheless, those very same words had saved her. Her ramen loving friend could be incredibly stupid at times, but then he would say something or do something like that. He really would be a great leader of the pack one day.

_Thanks Naruto._

Sakura smiled.

_I'm coming home everyone. Naruto, Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi._

_Sasuke._

_But I'm coming home without giving those hunters a single piece of my soul. Animal or human._

Finally gaining her breath back, she tiredly straightened her aching body. The purple eyed girl glanced at her and it occurred to her that she still didn't know her name.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What's yours?" She held out her hand. Her bloodied abused wrist seemed to garner most attention before she smiled.

"H-Hinata", her friend replied softly, returning her smile shyly, "Hinata Hyuga."

"Nice to meet you, though I would have preferred to have met you under better circumstances.", Sakura said jokingly, trying to make the best of their situation.

Both girls laughed quietly.

"Come on, we should go. If that's the waterfall I think it is we should be close to my pack's outer territory," Hinata said nodding in the direction where they could both hear the faint rush of water, when they finished laughing.

Sakura nodded and both girls turned as one and headed towards waterfall, a renewed spark of energy in their abused bodies. The poorly lit forest didn't hinder their vision, as their wolves could see in the dark almost as well as they could in the daytime.

After fifteen minutes of trekking through the dark forest, Sakura's mind began to wander to thoughts of everyone at home, especially Naruto and Sasuke. Before she had been taken the three of them had gotten into a massive fight over Naruto's cousin, Karin who had come to visit. Karin had taken upon herself to make Sakura's life miserable for one reason or another and Sakura had put up with it for three weeks. Hoping if she ignored her childish attitude and cutting remarks it would stop. Unfortunately, that was not the case. When she was not continuously flinging herself at Sasuke and sucking up to Naruto she was pestering Sakura and telling her how worthless she was.

_Bloody bitch._

And still Sakura had put up with it telling her to act her age. But it was the final straw when Karin moved her attention to her student Moegi, that Sakura lost it and sucker punched that stupid conniving whore in the face. She could take the abuse but she wouldn't stand for others being abused because of her. Unluckily, Sasuke and Naruto chose that very moment to walk in. Both had taken Karin's side and would not listen to her no matter what she said. Karin of course, used the opportunity to snuggle up to Sasuke and it became alarmingly clear that Sasuke obviously wasn't going to pick her to be his mate. Her heart shattered into tiny pieces all around her. So she told all of them to go screw themselves and she didn't have to put up with their abuse. They all called each other a few horrible names. Then Sasuke and Naruto hit Sakura with a below the belt shots about her being weak and incompetent. Shocked, tears had welled in her eyes and both men had frozen only just realising what they had said and tried to pull it back. But Sakura would have none of it, she told them to shut up and if she ever saw them again it would be too soon. With that she had stormed out of the room and left their sorry asses there. Bloody Karin smirking all the while. She had taken to the woods to cool down and think rationally about the situation, if she ever decided to approach either of the idiots again.

Sakura sighed.

Even so, she hadn't expected to be taken and gone for two weeks. It had been a long time to think about her actions and nearly dying, being abused and almost raped had put things into perspective for her. She had forgiven them, sure they were both idiots and they had both said horrible things to each other, but close friends do that. And it would only make their friendship even stronger if they got past this. However, she would tell them she _would not_ put up with Karin's abuse again. So if she wanted to keep that pretty red head on her shoulders she would stay away from her. If neither of them could handle that then, she didn't need to be their friends she had plenty of other friends like Sai, Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru just to name a few, to not have to worry about being alone. And now she had Hinata as well. It wasn't that she didn't want to remain friends with them it's just that she didn't need to put up with their lack of support and blindness which had turned them against her and favoured Karin. No one deserved to go through that and she wasn't going to anymore.

Both girls climbed up a steep slipper rock, but their feet found sure foot hold thanks to their wolves.

Then only problem left were her feelings for Sasuke. Yes, her heart was still broken after his apparent choice. After pining after him and hoping he would notice her for as nearly as long as she was old, twenty years, she had decided enough was enough. She would get over him and move on. _She would_. Just watch. If the bastard wouldn't support her after all they had been through and allow someone he barely knew take her place than he obviously wasn't worthy of her. Yes, it would take time and a heck of a lot of it. She would cry a lot that was guaranteed, but she would get over it. She would be happy again. Although, she was under no illusion, part of her heart would always belong to him. But in spite of that, she knew she deserved happiness. If Sasuke couldn't give that to her then she would find someone who could or she would be happy on her own. And those hurtful words that had hurled unwittingly at her, she would use them to get stronger and wiser. Then she could say screw you all if she needed to and to their faces. She was proud of whom she was and she was going to let anybody drag her down again. Sakura was a fighter.

She absently moved a branch out her way.

But more than anything she didn't want to lose her friendship with the two men she basically considered family. Sakura often prayed she wouldn't and they would all forgive each. It might be wishful thinking, but she loved the pair of them; one like a brother and the other a little more. Even if they didn't forgive them she was sure they would still hold a special place in her heart. So all she could do was hope and pray, and plan what to do if the worst happened.

Trekking in their human form through the hilly terrain wasn't as easy as it would have been in her wolf, but both girls agreed changing was a bad idea. In their human forms, the rate of the silver poisoning their bodies was slower and in Sakura halfway gone. As she was a healer wolf, her body automatically counteracted the silver poisoning, which was the only reason she had managed to stay alive for a whole two weeks while most perished after one. However, if they were both in their wolf forms the poison would have killed Sakura in a week and Hinata in five days.

Sakura's mind continued to drift, barely paying much attention to her surroundings, allowing her wolf to take over foot placements and make sure she didn't walk into a tree.

Snap!

Both girls froze at the sound of a twig snapping not far behind them.

"Did you hear tha-"

"Shush" Sakura covered Hinata's mouth with her hand.

The forest was quiet. Too quiet there were no animals sounds as they moved around in the night, not a single owl hooting. Something was wrong.

Then there was a barely audible click which sounded suspiciously like a -

_Shit!_

Quickly, Sakura dragged Hinata with her behind a tree just as a gun sounded and a bullet whizzed past them.

Bang!

"Run!" Sakura yelled, grabbing Hinata's hand to jerk her into action before she let it go.

Both girls ran full pelt through the forest, a burst of adrenaline giving their tired bodies the energy they needed to get away. At the speed they were going both girls allowed their wolves to take over their mind and control their running. Allowing them to never make an incorrect step that could slow them down and take the easiest path. Weaving through the trees, jumping fallen logs and ducking around bushes. The sound of the waterfall becoming clearer and clearer, as they ran.

Never looking back.

They already knew they were being chased, why look back to see if you were going to be hit. They had enough trouble, as it was, forcing their tiring bodies to run without keeping their eyes on where they were placing their feet.

Suddenly they burst into open space and the gigantic waterfall was in front of them. They both slowed. The falls were ten metres wide and there was no way they could jump that far.

Hinata turned her panicked gaze to Sakura and gestured to the edge, "We have to jump."

"Are you crazy!?" Sakura exclaimed. She glanced over the edge it was at least a twenty metre drop and sharp rocks stuck out of the water below.

The sounds of the hunters crashing through the woods drew ever closer.

A stray bullet whizzed through the air that separated them. And Sakura made her decision. Anything was better than being captured again.

Grabbing Hinata's hand, both girls ran to the edge and jumped. In those few seconds a single hunter emerged from the trees behind them.

Bang!

Hinata cried out in pain. And from the corner of her eye Sakura saw the silver bullet pass through her friend's shoulder.

And then the pair of them were falling to the icy depths below.

Sakura quickly grabbed Hinata to her. In those precious few seconds, she forced what little she had of her healing magic into her unconscious friend to close up her wound so she wouldn't bleed out.

_New record for healing._ Sakura thought blearily.

Then they hit the freezing water.

…SilverMoon…

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Just wanted to thank SasuSakuKawaii, JakuraAngel, NamelessLurker, Wahyah and vero1092 for reviewing. You guys are all awesome and your feedback helps me a lot. Here is chapter 4. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

…SilverMoon…

**Chapter 4**

Sakura gasped for air.

Angry shouts from the hunters above pervaded her ears, but she ignored them.

Struggling against the current, she dragged Hinata's limp form with her to the riverbank.

The hunters had stopped shooting at them when it became clear that they were out of range for their weapons, even though they could see them. To the hunters' vision, they are little more than dots on a river bank downstream of the great waterfall, almost hidden by the trees which obscuring their shots.

Finally, they reached the shallows where the water only reached Sakura's knees. She paused for a moment to catch her breath and hunched over panting. Her breaths whistled out of her quickly, almost too quickly for her to draw another breath. The current was still strong even in the shallows so she had to hold on to Hinata to keep her from getting taken away. Weakly, she straightened. Sakura groaned in pain. The movement caused her already sore body to ache even further. Luckily she hadn't been injured from the impact of the water when they had jumped off the cliff. They had only just missed the sharp rocks below. Her wolf growled at her spurring her into action. Sakura groaned again, but agreed. She could rest once she had Hinata safe on the sandy brown river bank. Sakura carefully grasped Hinata under her armpits, mindful of the tender area where the silver bullet had entered and gave one all mighty heave. However, Sakura had miscalculated her strength and the momentum of Hinata's body weight. They both toppled over and collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs. Sakura was momentarily winded from the impact of landing on the riverbank and Hinata landing on top of her. She lay there for a second stunned as she tried to get her breath back. But the weight of Hinata's body on top of hers wasn't helping. Sakura's wolf took over and managed to scrabble her way out enough to be able to push Hinata off her. Finally, Sakura was able to breathe properly. Hinata lay beside her, their legs still in the cool water and their upper bodies out of it.

Sunrise crested over the waterfall in front of Sakura and illuminated Hinata's black hair forcing hidden shades of blue to emerge from it.

Sakura rolls over and feels for her pulse. It was weak but steady. Still alive. Using her healer magic, she ran a quick scan to make sure there were no silver fragments left from the bullet that passed through her shoulder. When she was sure there were no fragments, she drew back her magic and slumped, exhausted. She had used all her healer magic to the point where her own natural wolf healing magic that was healing her body has almost come to a standstill. However, Sakura was in better condition than Hinata.

Hinata had gone into a healing sleep and won't be waking up for a few days at least. Her purple eyed friend won't be helping her escape anymore. It's all up to Sakura now to save them both.

There was a commotion from the cliffs above. Straining her ears, Sakura listened for remnants of the hunters' conversation.

"Are you an id … cliff … high … ropes … stupid animals … trouble …circle … find … down cliff … that … take … long … no choice." Their voices were scattered and being thrown about by the wind up on the cliff.

From what Sakura gathered they will be circling back and it won't be long before they find a way down. Her wolf pricked her ears and senses the hunters' presence steadily moving away from the cliff.

Moaning, Sakura and her wolf relaxed for a short while, safe from the hunters.

However, Sakura knew she and Hinata can't stay. Only, she wasn't strong enough to drag Hinata and let alone herself away. Her magic capacity was depleted completely and her physical strength was almost gone. Changing into her wolf would do more harm than good and would exhaust her even further. There was no way she could do anything more than drag her and Hinata a few metres before she would collapse. Then the hunters would be down and they would be 'punished' before being taken back to camp. Sakura shook in fear. Her limbs trembled uncontrollably. No, she doesn't want that.

There has to be a way to leave.

There has to be.

But there was nothing. She was too weak.

And now … and now she can barely keep her eyes open.

Not for the first time the brunt of her despair eclipsed her stubbornness and strength to carry on. However, it was different this time.

There was no hope.

They can't escape. They will be captured once more. Fortunately, Hinata will be unconscious for 'punishment' when the hunters make it to them. Small mercy. But if they were really, really lucky, the hunters' will kill them right after, instead of dragging them both back to camp.

Tears fell from her eyes slowly and Sakura rubbed them away in frustration. But just as they are gone more appeared. She was just so tired. Tired of fighting her tears, tired of running, tired of saying everything was going to be fine when it was clear it won't be. Not now. Not anymore. Everything hurt. Finally, Sakura couldn't take it anymore and she broke down and cried.

Time passed slowly, the hunters grew closer and still Sakura cried.

**_Useless._**, the voice in her head taunted. _**They were right. You are useless.**_

A harsh sound caught somewhere between a laugh and a sob broke free of her chest.

_**Look at yourself lying there and unable to do anything more than cry.**_

More tears fell.

_**No wonder Sasuke didn't choose you for his mate. Weak.**_

_No, no it's not true. I'm not weak._

_**Ha. From where I'm standing you shouldn't even have the right to live. Useless.**_

_No._, she quietly denied.

_**Weakling.**_

_No!_

_**Burden.**_

_NO!_

**_Useless!_**

Sakura sobbed even louder and covers her ears in vain; the voice is in her head not outside her. It continued to taunt her ruthlessly, bringing up all her insecurities and using them as cannon fodder. Round and round and round, the abuse was never ending. And then …

"_Hn. Annoying."_

_Sasuke?_

Quickly, she looked around painfully hopeful he is there. Had he come to rescue her? But he wasn't there. There was no one there. The forest around her was empty. His voice was in her head, just like the other one.

_Delirious._, the word came to her at the same time as her realisation. She was delirious. _So much for staying sane. Go away Sasuke-kun._

"_So that's it. You're going to give up."_

So she tried to ignore his voice too, but he was much more stubborn. And he said she was annoying.

"_Hn."_ It was cloaked in disapproval. _"After everything you've been through. You're not going to even try."_

Sakura was silent.

"_Sakura, you are the smartest next to Shikamaru when it comes to plans." _

_Shut up I don't know what to do. Didn't you hear her? I'm weak. I'm useless. I'm nothing more than a burden.,_ She squeezed her eyes shut to block him out, not wanting to hear his cutting response.

"_So prove her wrong"_

_What?!_

"_Prove her wrong. You're really not giving up now, are you? You're smart not stupid. I just said so and I am right. Only stupid people give up"_

_Well maybe I'm stupid as well!_

He was quiet for a moment.

"_You're going to leave us all? Leave the dobe, Kakashi? Leave me alone?" _

She stayed silent.

"_Hn."_ His favourite non-word was full of emotion. Yet, it conveyed exactly how he felt without having to put it to words.

They were both silent for some time, each as stubborn as the other.

Until Sakura gave in.

_Fine, I'll try. _

"_Annoying."_

And then his voice was gone. Sakura was alone in the forest with Hinata's limp body beside her.

_Alright, alright. I can cry when I get back home. _Sakura wiped her eyes and weighed her options once more, thinking clearly now and without the fog of despair. She stated everything she knew; _Hinata is unconscious and won't be moving anywhere anytime soon, I have no energy to drag her or myself away from here, the hunters are on their way down here …_

Sakura panicked at that thought.

_Calm down Sakura. Focus._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before letting it out. It seemed to help somewhat.

She looked around at her surroundings; the forest is at her back and the nocturnal animals are going to sleep while the others are waking up. The river rushed around rocks and lapped at the riverbank. A fallen tree was floating in water lodged against the bank, but the strong current from the rushing river created by the waterfall would soon take it away.

Floating log. Strong current.

_Of course!_

Heaving herself up, Sakura slowly dragged Hinata over to log. It was a struggle; she only moved a metre or two before she collapsed. Her and Hinata's body tumbled ungracefully to the ground again. But she doesn't give up, she was going to make it home to see all of her precious people again. And she'll be damned if she leaves her purple eyed friend behind. They escaped this nightmare together, so they are sure as hell are leaving it together. Screw exhaustion and her aching body. Slowly but surely, Sakura dragged Hinata and herself over to the log, resting every so often to catch her breath. One more heave and she moved Hinata's upper body so it lay over the top of the log, making sure her face was out of the water.

However, she realised she won't be able to hold both of them on the log. She was too weak from exhaustion and the silver poisoning. Her body ached as if in agreement and her wolf groaned tiredly. A broken branch on part of the log looked sturdy enough to tie them to it. But she needed some sort of rope. Sakura scanned around for something to tie them both to the broken branch sticking out from the log. Nothing. Then she glanced down.

_Well they're rags away_.

Tearing off a piece of her shirt, she tied Hinata's and her wrists together with some difficulty. That way she would know if Hinata slips off and they wouldn't get separated in the strong current. Then Sakura ripped another strip from her shirt and also Hinata's clothes and tied their wrists to the part of the tree that sticks out where a branch used to be.

Her vision began to blur forcing her to rest for another minute to catch her breath. She had to hurry the hunters would be there any minute.

Using the last of her willpower, Sakura kicked the bank where the log was stuck into, but it doesn't budge. It was dug in deep.

She lets lose a cry of frustration. They are so close to escaping she is not going to let one _stupid_ log keep them from getting captured again. Sakura kicked it again in anger and the log shifted an inch. Hope surged in her veins and Sakura lets her anger take control since she has nothing else. She kicked and kicked at the bank, until finally the stubborn log was free. The strong current swiftly took them away. The river deep was enough that neither of their legs dragged along the bottom of the river, as the water took them along.

Her eyes began to close involuntarily. She fought it to stay awake but can't. Her body had reached its limit and she fell asleep.

…SilverMoon…

An immeasurable amount of time later, Sakura woke up to the feeling of the log hitting against something. Tiredly, she opened her eyes and groaned in despair. The log was stuck in the riverbank again. Sakura kicked at the bank, but it was no use. It had firmly rooted itself into this bank and Sakura's weak attempts to make it move had no effect. She tried to summon her anger but she is too tired to do even that. The river's current wasn't as strong anymore, anyway. Sighing, she looked around.

Hinata was still unconscious beside her but was breathing steadily, which was a good sign. Taking in the forest around her, she tried to find something, anything that was familiar. But there was nothing. Sakura was not sure where they are or how long she was out for.

She heard a fast clicking like noises. Quickly, she searched around trying to work out what it was and where it was coming from. Was it the hunters? A hungry animal? Or heaven forbid, friends?

Then Sakura realised what it was and her hopes sunk. She was making the noise.

Her teeth were chattering, which meant she was cold, Sakura somehow recalled fuzzily. But she doesn't feel … wait she does now that she thought about it. She was cold from the freezing water. And if she was cold, so was Hinata. They had to get out of the water and dry off, the healer in her urged. They had to get warm.

With numb fingers that didn't want to work properly, she painstaking tried to unknot her and Hinata from the log. After multiple unsuccessful attempts, she finally managed to unknot it and drag Hinata's limp form of the log onto her. The weight of her friend's body sent her underwater in the waist deep river. Somehow, she surged back to the surface. Luckily, Hinata's body was face up so she didn't have to turn her to keep her head above the water.

Sakura didn't remember the next few minutes very well as she tried to move her friend to the bank. She knew there was a lot of slipping, falling over and cries of exhaustion and frustration which included a lot cussing. The only clear point in the haze was when they are both lying down on the sandy riverbank, wrists still tied together. Her teeth were still chattering, so she wriggled closer to Hinata to share body heat.

The quiet sounds and rustles of the forest comforted her as she lay there letting the sun dry their wet rags, which would never pass as clothes. The warm summer sun was half way up in the sky. It was somewhere close to midday. They had been on that log from sunrise to midday surely that meant they had covered enough ground to be away from the hunters. Finally, Sakura's teeth stop chattering and Hinata's lips were no longer tinged blue. Her friend was breathing steadily.

_That's good._

Then Sakura heard something that made her believe she was dreaming and she will wake up back at the hunters' camp at any moment. A lone wolf howled in the distance. It was such a mournful but yearning sound. Tears of disbelief and homesickness filled her eyes.

The wolf howled again. Her wolf whimpered, desperate to howl back, but was too weak.

More howls joined the first, but Sakura still couldn't howl back. All she could manage was a pitiful whimper.

Time passed and she drifted in and out of consciousness. The leaves from the tree branches above swayed in the warm summer breeze, casting shadows across Sakura's face. Blinding her when the sun peaked out from behind them. Sakura closed her eyes.

Then suddenly, she smelt wolves. Her tired green eyes gradually opened and Sakura tilted her head to side, trying desperately to find its source.

A lone black wolf appeared from the tree line and paced forward sniffing at the ground. Ten metres separate them and Sakura nearly cried. Not in fear, but in weak relief. It is a male werewolf. She must have made a sound because he froze and looked up; his inky black eyes falling on her and Hinata's forms. Human eyes and not that of a wild animal. More werewolves of different shades of fur appeared from forest, at least ten of them. They stopped just at the edge of the tree line like the first wolf, their human eyes locked on them.

_They can … they can help._

"Please", Sakura begged, but the word was inaudible. She attempted to lift her tired body up, but it was too heavy.

The werewolves don't move, seemingly frozen in place. Sakura wondered if she was delusional again and was hallucinating this entire thing. Maybe they aren't there at all.

But then the first black werewolf hesitantly prowled closer and his scent hit her like a punch to the gut. And for some reason she knew she couldn't be hallucinating. Sakura tried again and somehow she managed to sit up. Her voice only just strong enough to be heard, "Please help us."

Her vision blurred; she could only see fuzzy black shapes now. Her body swayed uncertainly.

_Shouldn't have moved. _Sakura thought blearily.

There was that comforting smell of musk and pine trees again. Closer this time. It invaded her nose.

"Sakura?"

The male voice was familiar. Like his scent.

But she couldn't place it.

Then the world tilted and her vision blackened. But in her final conscious moments she swore the scent of musk and pine grew stronger. Something strong and warm caught her.

Surrounded her.

Safe.

"SAKURA!"

…SilverMoon…

**(Cue evil laugh) Guess who has finally appeared in the story. **

**Please review and you might find out. Kidding, you'll find out either way when I post the next chapter. But reviews are always appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am really, really sorry I took this long to post another chapter. But life got really busy. So I promise I shall try to have another chapter up for Silver Moon this week. **

**We have reached 20 reviews! Boo ya! Thanks you guys for reviewing you're the best. Also, thankyou Wahyah for that advice. It was very helpful. I went back and fixed that up and reposted the chapter so hopefully it reads easier. Anyway, here is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

…SilverMoon…

**Chapter 5**

The tart smell of herbs, medicines and something nice woke Sakura.

Her wolf searched for that familiar smell.

It made her feel safe. Warm.

It was her favourite smell.

Pine trees and musk.

It spread throughout the room. But its strongest point was to her right. Sighing, her wolf relaxed, completely content.

Sakura sighed again and then she slowly opened her eyes.

She was on a bed in one of the patient medical rooms of pack's underground den home. A place she was well familiar with. She had been doing her medical training for nearly eight years here with her mentor Tsunade and older student Shizune. White sheeted beds lined either side of the windowless cave room. Lights hung from the ceiling making the room glaringly bright. There was a wooden door at the end of the room and shelves with neatly stacked medical supplies lining the wall beside it. She knew this room better than the back of her hand. But that wasn't what drew her attention.

Tilting her head to the right, she looked at the source of her favourite smell. Sasuke was half slumped onto her bed sitting in a chair. Obsidian eyes that always seemed to captivate her were closed. However, there were some very dark shadows under them. Even so, he was still incredibly beautiful.

_Just as he always has been_.

His strong warm hand held her fragile bony one firmly, but not enough to hurt, in his. It was almost as if he was reassuring himself while he slept that she was really there and wouldn't disappear on him. But Sakura didn't … _tried_ not to read too much into that small action. After all, it became clear after her fight with him and Naruto before she was taken, that she wasn't who was going to be his mate. The sooner she accepted that fact the better. It would save her the heartbreak later.

Then it hit her.

She was home.

She was safe.

Her vision blurred as with tears of relief. Quickly, she raised her hand to wipe them away, but that was the hand Sasuke was holding in his safe keeping.

Sasuke groaned and moved slightly.

Sakura froze, completely unsure what to do A million questions flew through her head.

Would he fall back asleep?

Would he wake up?

What would she say to him? What would he say? Should she pretend to be asleep?

She didn't think she can handle losing him at the moment, not when she just got back. Sakura would cry for sure. And she didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to prove Karin right. That she was weak. She had to be able to leave the room after she let him go so she can cry by herself. Quickly, she scrubbed the evidence of her tears away with her other hand. She had to go now … but there was no more time.

Sasuke groaned and blinked sleepily. His gaze tiredly fell on hers. There was a moment of tense silence on Sakura's half.

"Sakura?" His voice was groggy from sleep.

Sakura stared at him frozen, like a animal who thought that if she stayed still enough it's predator wouldn't notice her.

Sasuke's eyes changed, suddenly alert.

And then she was in his arms. His head of soft, dark hair was buried in her neck. Her favourite smell of pine trees and musk enveloped her in a comforting, yet tight hug.

_What?!_ Her green eyes widened in shock.

"Don't ever do that again," he spoke gruffly, his breath tickling her neck.

_He cared. _Tears threatened to once again over flow from her eyes, but she couldn't cry yet. He was still in the same room and Sakura had to apologise for all the horrible things she said. Now was her only chance.

She to a deep breath and steeled herself.

"I'm s-so-rry Sasuke." The words came out in a garbled mess. Her tears came and she valiantly held them in, her entire body shook in the process to hold the violent sobs in.

"Hn?" He was confused. He tried to pull back to look at her, but Sakura didn't let him. He couldn't see. She clung to his strong body desperately.

It hurt to continue through her shaking, but she had to. "For the horrible things I said before." Sakura managed to get out. Sasuke became still in her weak arms.

_This is bad, _Sakura thought_, he's going to push me away now. _

Somehow her already shattered heart broke into even more pieces. She had to finish off the apology quickly before he left and she never saw him again.

"About you, Naruto and Karin. I so sor-"

He didn't even let her finish her sentence. Sasuke growled and yanked back out of her arms and stared down at her. His obsidian eyes glinted with anger in his otherwise emotionless face.

Sakura lowered her head as soon as she read that emotion those eyes that pierced her soul. She prepared herself for the inevitable, trying to patch each piece of herself back together. Her wolf whimpered mournfully and she braced for impact.

"You honestly think I care about that anymore Sakura?" His voice was harsh like a whip.

Sakura flinched in pain at his tone of voice, but his words confused her. A flicker of hope built in her chest and desperately she tried to stop it. And when that didn't work she shoved it into a locked box and jumped up and down on it, burying it deep inside her. She wouldn't give into that hope. At least, that was what she told herself. She sniffled and tried to hide in her washed pink hair.

"Hn. Annoying." He growled in irritation.

Sasuke forcefully snatched her back against his hard chest. And for a second Sakura is blinded and taken back to the hunters' camp. In those few nights before Hinata came disgusting hands wouldn't leave her alone. Sakura was truly terrified at that time even though the hunters never did truly rape her. She panicked and frantically struggled to get out of the strong arms that hold her. Pinned her down. Helpless. There was a soft voice trying to soothe her, lull her into submissiveness. But Sakura would have none of it. She would _never_ willing allow them to touch her. The arms that might as well be steel brackets tightened even further and held her immobile. This only further enraged Sakura's now panicked mind and wolf. Growling and snarling ferociously, her weak limbs flailed violently, trying desperately to get the 'hunter' off her. Human hands changed to claws and teeth became gnashing fangs in her mouth. She was to weak to complete a full transformation but that didn't matter. Sakura's wolf was in control. She prepared to fight with her white wolf ears flat against her skull, fangs and claws bared.

"Stop."

Sakura froze at the growled command. Not because of its authoritative tone but because her wolf recognised it was another wolf saying it and not a hunter. The voice had more wolf in it than human. A blend of man and animal. Her furry, white ears pricked up on top of her head, listening intently.

"Sakura, you're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." The male wolf was reasoning with her, but there was something funny in this males tone, her wolf thought. The arms around her loosened slightly, but still firmly held her in place, pinned against his hard male chest. It was enough to relax her wolf slightly and just enough for the human to come back to hear and listen to the next words. Her head tilted to the side and her ears twitched listening closely, there was something ... strange about this wolf's voice. Both wolf and human tried to work it out, drawing Sakura's attention away from her ebbing panic and to this confusing puzzle.

"Please just let me … I almo-" He stopped and drew a shaky breath. Then he started again. "We almost lost you. You are safe. Please. Sakura." He spoke quietly into her ear. It slowly dawned on her why his voice sounded odd. And then it made sense as the human half of Sakura regained control. There was an almost imperceptible pleading note to his tone. A terrible amount of worry and most surprisingly fear. Most who didn't know him would never be able to detect it.

_Sasuke has never struggled for words before. Even when we were young. And he never let his fear or worry show._, Sakura thought tiredly.

Her human side was now fully in control. She relaxed once more in his arms. Her face buried into his chest as she recognised his scent. It calmed her. Then he did something she never thought Sasuke capable of doing. Sasuke began stroking her clean pink hair, from the crown of her head down to her lower back. He was comforting her. Tears filled and threatened to overflow from emotional, green eyes. Slowly, Sakura reached around him and held onto his black t-shirt in a death grip, scared to let go. Her claws ripped through the soft material of Sasuke's t-shirt, but he didn't seem to care. He held her shaking body as Sakura's panic and adrenaline left her. But still she did not cry.

They sat like that for an immeasurable amount of time. His shirt was crumpled and had holes from Sakura's claws, but he didn't seem to care. Eventually, Sakura's shudders stopped and she just lay there, slumped against his chest. Her hands eased out of their death grip and her claws, ears and fangs disappeared. But she still held on. Her fingertips brushed against his warm back through the holes left by her claws. A small shudder passed through Sasuke and his grip unconsciously tightened. Sakura brushed her fingers again and the touch seemed to anchor her. Safe. She was worn out, but content to just be in his presence. Then a thought struck her suddenly. Sasuke, **Sasuke Uchiha**, the emotionless ice block was holding her. Try as she might she can't stop her heart from swelling at the thought that Sasuke cared for her. So she pretended she didn't notice and locked it in the same box that her hope was in.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

However, it was not Sakura who usually broke it to say the first words.

"Sakura", Sasuke paused, "What happened to you while you were there?"

She tensed and tightened her grip on Sasuke's black t-shirt. She gave her head a tiny shake of her head, burrowing further into Sasuke's scent. Unwilling to tell him, what he had obviously worked out from her actions. Stupid tears welled up once again.

Sasuke's voice was soothing into her ear, "Shhh. You're safe. I'm not going to let anything hurt to you. We'll find the bastards that hurt you and the other girl. Their days are numbered." His voice had turned deadly by the end of his sentence and screamed an immense amount of pain for those who had hurt her.

_Other girl?_

Sakura sat up suddenly, pulling out of Sasuke's warm embrace, "Hinata!" Her green eyes searched the room frantically.

Using one hand, Sasuke gently turned her head and her gaze back to his. Intense obsidian enveloped panicked green. And green calmed.

Once he was sure he had her full attention he revealed, "She here too. But in much better condition than you."

A harsh sound ripped from her chest.

_We did it. We escaped._

"It's alright. Go to sleep. You can see the other girl when you wake up. You're safe. I'll protect you." Obsidian eyes held promises of protection and vengeance and something else. Something more.

Her heart broke again. Only this time it was because of the subtle warmth in Sasuke voice. He cared. And that pushed her close to her tipping point.

Valiantly she fought it; her body shuddered as she held in those horrible racking sobs.

"Let it go, Sakura." Sasuke held her swimming gaze, his hand brushed her cheek gently, as if she was something precious. In his eyes she saw something almost indescribable that she couldn't just yet reach. She knew he won't judge her and with that the dam inside her burst and it all flooded out.

Sobs ripped uncontrollably from her chest and she collapsed on Sasuke's chest. Her tears soaked his black shirt. He resumed gently patting her back, mindful of her injuries covered beneath her many white bandages.

Sakura cried until she was too tired to stay awake anymore, with Sasuke's comforting presence at her side.

Just as she was drifting off, Sasuke spoke one more time.

"Sakura?" His voice was soft and hesitant.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me again."

She nodded with great difficulty as sleep dragged her into its depths. Sasuke's steady heartbeat lulling her into a dreamless sleep. A small smile of contentment lingered on her face.

…SilverMoon…

**Congratulations all of you who guessed it was Sasuke. Here is an imaginary cookie for each of you. **

**I'll try to post another chapter of Weapons and Roses as well sometime this week, but no promises.**

**Hoped you liked it. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(**_Peaks out around corner cautiously._**) Uh … hi guys. I'm back.**

**(**_Ducks out of the way of projectile rotten fruit and vegetables_**.) I'm sorry. I know I said I would update sooner. But this chapter just didn't want to end and neither did my exams. Considering the fact that originally this chapter was going to take a while to finish and be 10 000 / 12 000 words long (waaaaaay over my usual 2000- 4000 word chapter and the last bit of the second half isn't edited yet), I have decided to split it into two parts. Yes it is going to finish abruptly and not properly I know, but that way you guys get a chapter (ish) and I get to update. YAY! Promise I'll post the second part as soon as I have it ready.**

**So with that out of the way, I want to thank vero1092, Nameless Lurker, yami-no-kijo, SasuSakuKawaii, Guest and AllyRose13 for reviewing. And special thanks to yami-no-kijo for that information on wolves. I already had Sasuke being overprotective and possessive but that just allowed me to cement it. I put the information into the story so I hope you don't mind, I reference it **_**here**_** as yours. **

**Sorry guys, but I'm not really good with multiple points of views. So I'll just be sticking with just Sakura's for this story at least. Might try multiple views in another story. Thankyou all so much. Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

…SilverMoon…

Chapter 6

The next time she woke up Sasuke was still there at her bedside, except this time he was awake and peeling green apples.

"Morning." she croaked. Her throat was dry.

Obsidian eyes flicked up and emotions passed through so quickly that she would have missed them had she not been paying attention. Surprise then relief then back to blank bottomless depths. "Good morning."

Wordlessly, he raised a cup of water to her mouth.

Sakura took sip. The cool water eased down her parched throat.

"Thankyou."

He took the cup back and placed it on the table beside her bed next to the apples. Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something but the door was thrown open. It crashed into the wall with a bang and left a dent where the door handle was.

"Sakura-chan, you're awake!"

Then the blur of blonde and orange launched himself at her. However, a black shadow jumped across her bed, intercepting him.

Vicious growls filled the room.

Sasuke had tackled Naruto to the ground and both were clawing and snarling at each other. It wasn't like one of their play fights this time it looked like they wanted to do some serious damage to one another. But that was considered normal for her kind. Much like wolves, if one member of the pack became seriously injured, the closest wolf to the injured one would become extremely overprotective. This wolf was usually the injured's mate or sibling. It the "protective" wolf usually became so possessive and viscous that none of the other wolves in the pack could get close without being attacked or forced away. However, unlike wolves there was one exception to that rule in a werewolf pack. The pack's healers or those werewolves that had healer magic were allowed close since they could help the injured wolf. But only long enough for them to heal them before them would be forced away again by the protective wolf in extreme cases. Sakura, like Naruto and Sasuke, had no blood related family left, meant when one of the three were injured the other two would become viscously protective and fight each other to see who got to be the "protector" while the other became the side kick, who was allowed closer than other packmate's but not close enough to touch the injured wolf. It was usually one of the boys who got hurt anyway, with their fights and daring competitions. However, since Sakura was a healer wolf and could get close without irritating it nullified the need for a sidekick position when one of the boys was hurt. But when Sakura got hurt … well, one could imagine what would happen. Sometimes Naruto got the protector position and sometimes Sasuke did.

But that didn't mean that Sakura would sit back a watch the pair of them destroy the medical room.

"Sasuke and Naruto. If you two don't stop fighting, I'll come do there and beat you up, myself." Sakura yelled menacingly at the pair of them, but both of the blockheads ignored her, focused on their battle of 'who will protect Sakura'.

Naruto clawed at Sasuke, but the dark-haired male jumped back and onto a bed, his feet creating dirty footprints on the clean white bed. Sasuke gave him a mocking too-slow-baka smirk. A snarling Naruto launched himself at Sasuke. The pair of them fell backwards, somehow managing to flip the bed in the process_._ If this continued there wasn't going to be a medical room left. Sakura's forehead ticked in irritation. She only just got back and they were already causing trouble. _How the heck did our pack's cave remain intact while I was gone?_

She yelled at them again but the pair continued their battle. So she did the only thing she could think of to make them stop.

Sakura whimpered in pain.

The effect was instant. Both males froze as the quiet sound registered in their sensitive ears. Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the ground, but Naruto had Sasuke arm in his mouth and looked ready to bite. It was as if she had put time on pause. Then time restarted and they were on either side of her bed, fight forgotten. Their hands brushed her body. Checking her for injuries.

"Sakura -"

"What's wrong -"

" - Are you hurt? -"

" - Sakura-chan?"

" - Are you in pain?"

Their faces are panicked and full of worry. Or rather Naruto's was. Sasuke's obsidian eyes were the only thing that betrayed his emotions. She felt guilty for doing that to them but it was the only way to get them to stop. Sakura grasped a hand of each of their in one of hers and held tight.

"Bakas." She sighed and shook her head, half amused and half affectionate. "I'm alright, but I can't say the same about the room. Tsunade is really going to kill you guys this time."

Next thing she knew she was in Naruto's arms, holding her as if she was made of glass. Instinctively, Sakura wrapped her arms around him. Naruto had always been a serial-hugger, mostly when he was asleep, but still his scent and his actions were normal … familiar to her and her wolf. Safe. Was what the hug felt like to her. But it was different from how Sasuke's hugs felt. When Naruto hugged her, it was always brotherly, a show of affection and more frequent. But with Sasuke, it was always her initiating the contact, while he just stood or sat there awkwardly. It was as if he wasn't sure what to do. Well, it had always been that way until she came back.

Sasuke growled viscously, but Sakura hushed him.

Surprisingly, he quietened.

"I'm so glad you're back, Sakura-chan." Naruto murmured into her ear.

Sakura nodded. "Me too", she whispered, her green eyes stung with tears.

Naruto sniffed at her hair as if to make sure it was really her. Sasuke growled to her right. Her attention turned to him forgetting her tears. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a murderous light in his eyes. His hands had changed to claws and were grasping at thin air, squeezing as if they were around Naruto's neck. He looked ready to rip Naruto off Sakura and commit murder. It seemed he had decided that Naruto was going to be the sidekick this time.

"Sasuke." Sakura said warningly. Her gaze unwavering, willing him to look at her.

_You had your turn to protect me yesterday. Now I have to reassure Naruto._

His glaring obsidian eyes shifted to hers.

"Behave."

Sasuke glared back at her trying to bully her into letting him rip Naruto off her and into pieces. But Sakura held firm. It lasted a few seconds before surprisingly he gave in, looking ever the sulking child who had his favourite toy taken away from him. If Sasuke could have pouted he would have.

Naruto snickered.

"Naruto." Sakura used the same tone as she had with Sasuke, except it had a more desired effect.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto apologised.

She sighed, patted his blond head and relaxed into his arms.

The comfortable silence only lasted for a second before Sasuke was growling threateningly again. If she didn't know any better, she would say Naruto was antagonising Sasuke and making faces at him over her shoulder. But then again …

_It would be just like those two._

Her suspicions were confirmed when Naruto snuggled into her neck a little more and Sasuke snarled.

Sakura pulled back out of Naruto's arms.

Trying to keep the peace.

But as soon as she was out, strong arms wrapped around her. Sasuke quickly but gently picked her up of the bed.

"Sasuke-kun!?" she gasped in shock and clutched at him as he carried her over and sat down on the bed next to hers. Seating her so she was pressed up against his side, his strong arm wrapped around her waist. This new position obscured her from Naruto's view and the door.

"Leave dobe." Sasuke growled out menacingly over his shoulder.

Sakura was bright red at the close proximity.

"Sasuke-kun?" She stuttered unsure and embarrassed. Yet a part of her was a bit hesitant and hurt.

_Aren't you going to be Karin's mate? You can't do this kind of thing!_, Sakura thought becoming more hurt and to be honest a little angry as she thought about it. _He just keeps sending me mixed signals._

As if he sensed her mood change, Sasuke just pulled her possessively closer to him. Wherever her body touched his she could feel all his muscles were tensed. The action calmed her somewhat, but confused her more.

_Bloody confusing males._, Her wolf agreed, but soaked up the attention that she was being given. She glanced up at him.

His dark eyes focused on the perceived threat. A sub-vocal growl was issued threateningly from his chest.

The perceived threat just ignored all the warning signs and walked around to the other side to grab Sakura's smaller left hand in his.

Sakura dug her nails into the muscled arm that was holding her captive to keep Sasuke from attacking.

And then Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke snarled and barred his teeth at Naruto, who just returned the action. Ready to go at it again.

Taking a risk Sakura scratched Sasuke's arm with her claws hard enough to leave a red mark on his pale skin. At the same time, she pinched Naruto's hand that held hers.

Intense obsidian and searching sky blue lock on green.

Understandably her wolf melted, drowning willingly in the black depths of a certain pair of eyes.

But Sakura managed to hold firm. She sighed in exasperated affection to not betray her internal struggle. "What am I going to do with you two?"

The pinkette snuggled closer into Sasuke, pressing her nose against his neck and squeezed Naruto's hand. The actions seemed to pacify the pair for the time being and both of them somewhat relaxed. As relaxed as they could be while continuing death glaring the other over her head.

Sakura sighed content, willing the moment to last a little longer. She knew she still had to apologise to Naruto. But … it felt like it used to be. Just the three of them against the world.

And then their sensei/father figure sauntered into the room.

Both of her friends turned their venomous glares to their sensei. Watching him like a hawk.

_Yep. Knew that "peace" and quiet wasn't going to last long._

"Sakura" Kakashi nodded in greeting and moved towards her bed. He barely even batted an eyelash as he took stock of the position of her squished against Sasuke's chest or her hand in Naruto's or even the looks that if were lethal would send him to his grave. Just when he was at the end of her bed, a metre away from her, the two males on either side of her let loose vicious snarls of warning to back off. Both froze for a second and looked at one another. Some understanding passed silently between them, before the both turned their glares back to Kakashi. It took only a matter of seconds to occur.

_Fantastic._ Sakura rolled her eyes at her "adopted" father.

Apparently, they had finally decided who was going to fill which role.

"Hi Kakashi" Sakura returned. "Don't mind them."

She waved at him to come closer. And her two guard dogs growled in retort.

Their sensei shook his head and smiled under his mask. "No, I think I'll stay here and take my chances. Wouldn't want to test out your two protectors."

Sakura opened her mouth in protest, but Sasuke quickly bent down and nipped her ear gently to silence her. She turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Sasuke," Kakashi admonished teasingly, yet his gaze was firm. "Go easy on her. She's recovering."

"Tch."

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Sasuke looking away.

_Huh?_

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, looking her over.

Sakura turned her attention back to her sensei. "Alright. A little bit weak, a few of my injuries still have to heal and " – she checked her wolf magic. Her wolf helped flex it obligingly but there wasn't much – "my magic is a bit low. But apart from that everything seems to be functioning normally."

"I'm glad to hear it. It's good to have you back, Sakura." He lips tilted upwards affectionately under his mask.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." She smiled at him waterily from Sasuke's arms.

"Yeah it sure is." Sai had arrived. "Dickless and Emo-kun were the worst company ever while you were gone. They moped everywhere. Dickless didn't respond to any of my carefully thought out insults. Emo-kun somehow managed to become even more emo and depressed if that were even possible. And Kakashi wasn't as giggly with his orange book either." He said as he walked over to stand by Kakashi.

"Oh shut up Sai. You weren't much better. You brought flowers every day because that was what you read that was what you were supposed to do when somebody you cared about was in hospital." Naruto yelled back in embarrassed outrage.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder if that was the case then where were the flowers. Then she looked at Sasuke. Scratch that, she knew.

Her boys continued their argument with Sasuke joining in and Kakashi looking on them with an exasperated look.

Sakura giggled softly at their familiar antics. The tinkling bell like sound of it pierced through the loud ruckus.

All the males in the room paused and looked at her. That was when Sakura realised that was the first time in at least a month that she had laughed.

"Thanks Sai." She managed a small smile.

The whole room seemed to relax.

Sasuke cuddled her closer and Naruto gave her a bright smile, though his eyes still held no small amount of worry for her hidden in their depths, just like the rest of her boys.

"No problem, Ugly." His smile was his signature fake, but his words were sincere.

Sakura was too at ease to reprimand him over his nickname for her. So she let it go.

"What's this I hear?" An imperious voice from the doorway spoke.

The pack's medical room had become Grand Central Station. Four more people crowded into the room.

Tsunade along with Ino, Hinata and an unfamiliar male with long brown hair, but pair eyes exactly like Hinata's walked into the medical room as well. Sakura guessed he was a relative of her purple eyed friend and the one that was being overprotective of her, like her two guard dogs, since he positioned himself between her and everyone else in the room.

Kakashi whipped out his battered orange book pretending ignorance, Sai looked back blankly, Naruto looked mildly sheepish and Sasuke just stared back with an air of arrogant superiority.

"I thought I told you people not to overwhelm or crowd my patient when she wakes up. And what do I find? You're all doing exactly that!" Tsunade growled at the lot of them.

Sakura winced internally, feeling sorry for her boys. They had worked her mentor into a murderous rage, which was never a good idea. Her temper was infamous.

"But you're adding to the problem Ba-chan." Naruto timidly pointed out the obvious.

Tsunade turned her heated glare towards him and he cowered behind Sakura. However the action made him press up against the angsty Sasuke who was already tense at all the people in the room that were too close to Sakura, for his likings.

"Back off dobe." He snarled and pulled Sakura away from him and into his lap.

Sakura made a small "eep" sound. Her cheeks turned the same colour as Sasuke's favourite food in self-consciousness.

Glaring at the lot of them, he wrapped his possessively arms around Sakura. His body language radiated piss-off-or-I'll-kill-you vibes.

Glancing wildly around the room, Sakura's green eyes connected with Ino's mischievous and knowing blue ones. They seemed to say told you so. Sakura shot back a look that said shut up. Ino laughed unrepentant as she leaned against a bed next to Sai.

"Well then, since you're all intent on wreaking havoc with my patient health then you will _all _do it quickly and leave." Tsunade said in irritation, a note of resignation in her voice.

"But Ba-chan –"

Tsunade cut Naruto with a look. And he tried to make himself as small as possible to avoid her wrath.

Slowly she turned her eyes back to Sakura. Tsunade ran her gaze over her assessing her injuries, her mentor's healer magic probed her from the distance. Before it drew away, when she was satisfied. Her mentor's gaze and tone was serious. "Sakura if you are up to it I would like to discuss the circumstance of your capture and disappearance. If you are feeling up to it."

Sakura nodded and Sasuke's arms tightened around her.

"What do you remember before you were taken by the hunters?" Tsunade asked without a fleck of emotion. Though her eyes flashed in anger and vengeance at the mention of the hunters.

Some of the others weren't so constrained and they openly growled, including Sasuke whose growl vibrated against her back.

"I was walking in the forest trying to cool off after …"

"After your fight with Naruto, Sasuke and Karin. Go on." Tsunade urged.

_So they all knew about the fight._ Sakura wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yes. And then they …. I don't know they appeared out of know where. I didn't hear or even smell them until they were to close."

"Can you explain that?" Kakashi asked.

"Admittedly, I wasn't concentrating all that much to my surroundings, because I was angry. So that probably didn't help." - Naruto and Sasuke tensed beside her – "But nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The forest didn't go quiet like it usually does when predators get close to it. But … there was a strange click over, I think. Mechanical, like a changing of track on a music player. It made me pause. They had some sort of sound device that mimicked the sounds of the forest, so they could hide their sounds as they approached. As for the smell… it was." Sakura turned to Hinata for help.

Her purple eyed friend seemed almost fully recovered minus the bandages that covered her bullet wound and wrist and ankles. "They masked their smell by smearing an odorous plant all over their bodies." Hinata supplied quietly. "I remember seeing them do it before they left camp one time. And when they came back –"

"They came back with more girls." Sakura finished darkly. Her eyes stared unseeingly into the past, gone from the medical room.

A sub-vocal growl at her back. Sasuke's hand brushed against hers and brought her back to the present.

Glancing over at Hinata she saw the unfamiliar male anchoring her with touch as well. A squeeze of her shoulder and patted her hand in his. Brotherly actions.

_He's Hinata's close family in her pack then._

Sasuke squeezed her hand again and this time she returned it to reassure him.

Taking a deep quivering breath, she released it. Sakura looked at Tsunade. "I'm afraid that's all I remember. Sorry."

"No." Tsunade assured. "You have given us more than enough to go by. But there is one thing I would like to ask you."

"Yes?" Sakura looked back at her mentor who was watching her with a very serious and foreboding expression.

"Did you leave a note before you went into the forest?"

"No." Sakura frowned in confusion. "Why would I? I was only going out there for a run like a lot of the pack do. I would have been back after an hour or two."

"Hm." Tsunade gestured to Kakashi.

"We found this in your room after your disappearance. It's the reason why we took so long to find you." Kakashi handed her a folded slip of pink paper. It read;

**_To whoever finds this note,_**

**_I am leaving the pack and won't be returning for a while, because I can't put up with any of you losers for a second longer. That's you Naruto and Sasuke. I will be gone for some time and I don't know when I'll be back. So don't follow me or else._**

**_Sakura Haruno_**

"It's not mine. I went to the forest to calm down, not to leave permanently." She handed the note back to Tsunade. There was a faint smell of her own perfume that she used on special occasions which probably lead them to believe it was hers. "That's not even my hand writing."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked again.

"Positive."

"I told you stupid idiots that." Tsunade said, irritation lacing in her voice. "It takes more than a fight with you two dumbasses to make her leave. Look at her. She had two weeks of silver poisoning that should have killed even the strongest werewolf and she's still going. Mind she was out for almost a week." Tsunade added thought.

"I was out for week!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. Incredulous she looked around for confirmation. With a wolf healer like Tsunade and Shizune helping, she should have been unconscious for two days three days max. … But a week!

Hinata nodded. "Yes. I was out only four days shorter thanks to your healer magic. It was probably what exhausted you and made you stay under longer."

Sakura nodded slowly but she was still bewildered.

_A week!? It didn't feel like that long._

"Back to the point. If you didn't write that note, then who did?" Ino asked.

"Somebody who didn't want Sakura around. Who may have sold her out to the hunters or lead them to her." Kakashi stated grimly.

The words sent an ominous feeling down Sakura's spin. Someone in the pack had betrayed her. Her wolf whimpered in pain, _No one should do that to their family. Their pack. It was not possible._

But she was proof alone that it was.

"Whaaaa!" Naruto's hands were flailing as he tried to get his point across. "But who would want to do that to Sakura-chan. She's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. I mean sure, she might beat the crap out of you every now and again but it's usually for your own good or there's nothing cruel in it."

_Thanks Naruto._ Sakura's heart swelled.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed.

"Regardless, we should make sure she is never left alone with anyone not from this room. We can make a timetable. If we find who betrayed her to the hunters, we find the hunters. Then we kill those bastards and save those of ours still alive." Tsunade stated, speaking as the voice of the pack. Considering she was mate to the pack's alpha Jiraiya, she would know. The pack wanted vengeance.

"So to be clear", Sakura clarified, holding up her hand. "I'm bait?"

Sasuke snarled and pulled her closer to him. "No."

"Uchiha, I am sick of your temper tantrums. And even though I do not like it either, we have little choice in the matter. So you can shove it with the other stick that is permanently lodged up there." Tsunade ordered intimidatingly.

_It seems Sasuke-kun has been grating on Shishou's nerves while I was gone. _

But Sasuke wasn't the least intimidated. He just death glared at her mentor from his vantage point over Sakura's pink haired head.

"Think about it Sasuke," Kakashi reasoned sensibly. "If they came after her once they are going to do it again. At least this time we can prepare for it and set a trap to catch them."

"No." It was final.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura turned in his arms and face him. Her green eyes were insistent. "If we get to the bottom of this we can make sure it never happens again. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. You guys will be protecting me. I promise I'll listen to what you all say and do it."

That hurt her independent wolf and her, but she was weak and she had to rely on them at the moment. Not that she didn't trust them.

He black fathomless eyes boor into hers. His face a mere inches away from hers, had a blush steadily rising across her neck and face. But she steeled herself and focused. Determined.

However, Sasuke was not swayed in the least.

_Of course not, his protective instincts are running haywire and have complete control of his senses. Not that it doesn't make me all flustered in side. Crap. Focus Sakura._

"Please." She beseeched him.

He watched her for one more second, before his eyes fluttered closed and he dropped his forehead to hers. Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He grudgingly agreed. His eyes flashed open and Sakura was trapped in them. Something in them had a part of her yelling at her to run for the hills, while the other part had her tensing in anticipation. Her wolf on the other hand was a different matter entirely, that she was ignoring for that very reason. It involved things that she had buried in that box inside her.

"But I don't like it." His tone was ominous for her at least as his dark eyes blazed with that unknown emotion. It was protective and possessive at the same time.

_Oh, boy._

And that was it. Her white wolf had stretched itself out in her mind as if showing itself off and basking in his arms and presence. Her human half was halfway to acting like her wolf.

_Get a grip you Baka! It's just his protective instincts that has him acting this way. JUST. HIS. PROTECTIVE. INSTINCTS!_, Sakura tried to desperately reason, while his obsidian eyes wreaked havoc on her mind. Not that her wolf was helping at all. Completely a goner.

"Good." Tsunade said, answering for her.

Sakura jumped at her voice having forgotten there were others in the room. The distraction allowed Sakura to break from whatever spell Sasuke had cast on her.

Sakura turned back around in his arms, flushed pretty pink in embarrassment.

While apparently unhappy with the situation she has put her student into, Tsunade seemed reluctantly pleased. Ino and Naruto had matching Cheshire cat grins, which could only mean no good and Sai was sporting that creepy fake smile of his. Kakashi had whipped out his well-worn orange book, but there was undoubtedly a smirk on his face under that mask of his.

"However, there are some precautions we shall be taking. First of all someone must remain with Sakura at all times."

"Including the times she is showering?" Ino asked slyly wriggling her eyebrows suggestively like some criminal.

"INO!" Sakura cried. But her embarrassed outrage quickly changed its course from one of her blonde haired friend to the other.

Naruto stared at her with a shocked look in his eyes.

_He was not!_

A blush steadily started rising on his cheeks.

_Oh he __**was**__ alright._

"Na-Ru-To!" Sakura snarled out his name and she picked up the closest thing that was in her reach which happened to be the metal plate that had the pieces of apples that Sasuke was cutting on it, and hurled it at Naurto's face. The metal plate slammed comically into his face and Naruto fell ungracefully off the bed and onto the ground.

Sakura glared at the spot where he had disappeared. (AN: Little did Sakura know that he wasn't the only male in the room blushing.)

"Owie", he moaned from his place on the ground. Hinata rushed over to see if he was ok, but her male friend held her back from getting to close to Naruto.

Tsunade just sighed and shook her head in exasperation. She continued when Naruto righted himself while rubbing his bloody nose which was quickly healing, "So, any volunteers?"

The door banged open again.

All eyes turned.

And a woman with flame coloured hair graced its entrance. A red dress caressed her curvy form and accented her assets perfectly. No doubt man of her male packmates had drooled over her appearance today. They had all been drawn in by her looks and her good girl act, when she had come to the pack five years ago. Naruto more so because she was his cousin, which meant he had to look after her because she was family. The only living blood relative he had left. And Sasuke, because of Karin's femininely wiles and charms. Only Sakura and a few other unfortunate girls got to see the cruel side of the manipulative red-head.

_Karin sure knows how to make an entrance._

She sneered at Sakura with enough hate to light all the fires in hell when she saw that she was sitting in Sasuke's lap. The redhead cat-walked straight over to Sasuke. The click-click of her tall, black heels the only sound in the room.

But as soon as she neared, he growled viscously at her.

Karin paused only for a second before she kept walking. Sakura felt Sasuke's muscles tensed in warning at her back as he prepared to jump at the unwitting female claws and fangs barred.

_At least, I've got one of them on my side._, Sakura thought hopefully.

Karin had pulled out all the stops before she had been captured and manipulated Naruto and Sasuke into thinking Sakura was bullying her and not the other way around. It had also helped that Sakura had been absent for a few months before she was captured. She had gone to help out another pack's healers and teach them some of her own medical skills. It had given Karin time to sink her conniving claws into her cousin Naruto and Sasuke the one she obviously desired for as her mate. There was little wondered as to why the three had fought. But it appeared, or at least Sakura hoped, Karin's underhanded schemes wouldn't work this time on Sasuke. Given that his protective instincts were active.

Karin was nearly within clawing distance and was still striding forward confidently. Her determined and yet seductive gaze fixed on Sasuke.

Fortunately, Kakashi intervened and pulled Karin back a few steps. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Karin just shook off Kakashi's arm distastefully, but stayed were she was. "Well look at what the cat dragged in. Sakura I'm _so glad_ to see you're still alive and well." She said in a falsely polite tone. "I thought for sure you were gone to other side of the world."

"No Karin, I was captured by hunters." Sakura explained cautiously waiting for the viper to strike.

"Strange." The other female appeared genuinely confused. But Sakura knew it was all an act. "Didn't you leave a note?"

"No, it wasn't mine."

"Hm. How odd." She tapped her lip thoughtfully. "Well, you don't seem to be that damaged so it can't have been that terrible of an experience."

Sakura flinched, Karin's words provoking memories silver and screams to arise.

Sasuke's claws pricked her skin but didn't draw blood. His muscled tensed even further and his arms became tighter.

_Are the claws because of Karin's words or because he wants Karin in his arms and not me?, _Sakura and her wolf prayed for the first one.

"Shut up Karin." Ino and surprisingly Naruto returned automatically. He had seated himself back beside Sakura and Sasuke.

Shock was evident on Karin and Sakura's face.

_But isn't he supposed to take Karin's side!,_ Sakura's mind whirled in confusion.

However, Naruto wasn't finished, "Can't you show a little understanding for the situation. Sakura has just been through a traumatising experience."

"Why because she was stupid and weak enough to get dragged of by some weakling humans?" Karin retorted whilst rolling her eyes behind her black rimmed glasses.

Even Sai winced at her tactlessness.

"They shot her with silver and a tranquilizer." Naruto explained to his cousin, but she just scoffed in disgust. And Naruto snapped for a second, "Not even you could get away from that. And that Sakura did, makes _you_ the weak one."

Karin's red gaze turned to her cousin's in outrage, but she controlled it. Her mask slipped back in place. "You are right." The viper said to appease her cousin. "I was terribly rude of me to say such a thing." – she turned to Sakura apologetic – "I am sorry." A pretty angel giving an apology to an injured animal.

But Sakura wasn't deceived.

_I bet those words taste like vinegar in you mouth, two faced bitch._ Sakura thought maliciously.

However, she wasn't so sure about Naruto or Sasuke who didn't seem as tense beside her as they had before. They had accepted the apology.

_It's happening all over again._ Dismay welled in her chest.

Tsunade cleared her throat, she was unreadable. "Back what I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted. Who would like to look after Sakura?"

Karin fumed behind that mask and her eyes flashed at Sakura in contempt while the rest of the room wasn't looking. But remained silent.

_Bidding her time, obviously. I'm going to pay for this later._

Sakura unconsciously snuggled back into Sasuke's tense chest for comfort from the approaching storm. His arms squeezed protectively and Karin's eyes zeroed in on the movement. Loathing burned deep within her gaze. She looked like she would go closer to Sakura to rip her away from Sasuke and take her place, except Sai chuckled.

"Stupid bitch", he said with no subtlety whatsoever. His fake smile stretched out on his face, tauntingly.

_Sai knew!_, Sakura thought with joy and relief. And so did Ino by the hatred that she was directing at the redhead.

_Won't be alone this time._

Karin's eye's flashed and she opened mouth to retort.

"I'll do it." Sasuke said.

"What!" Karin yelled in disbelief. As did a few others. Jaws were hanging and somewhere pigs flew.

Sakura's green eyes were wide with disbelief.

_Did he just?_

Sasuke just rested his head on top of Sakura's. His hands ran up and down her bandaged arms possessively.

"I will look after Sakura." He repeated as if he were speaking to dull-brained idiots.

_Then again they probably all were a bit slow after that shocking statement., _Sakura's mind was whirling.

And the he took it one step further.

He bent down and nuzzled Sakura's neck. Sakura turned bright red, the same colour as Sasuke's favourite food.

Sakura was pretty sure she was hallucinating and had imagined the whole thing, except she could still feel Sasuke's warm breath against her neck.

While they were all shocked before, they were all certainly dumfounded now.

Kakashi broke the stunned silence. "You owe me one hundred dollars." He smugly directed at Tsunade, who growled in irritation and grudgingly slapped the money into his waiting hand.

Ino's face slowly morphed into a knowing smile and Sai's fake smile had returned except it had grown marginally wider. Naruto eyes were bugging out of his skull in incredulity. But who can blame him, his emotionally stunted friend offered to do something that actually required him to have feelings and act on them.

_Well that made two of them. _

Karin's face had gone from red to purple in a frothing rage. She spluttered, her mask was gone.

Tsunade smirked unexpectedly, seeming to have recovered quickly from her gambling loss. To what they were beating on, Sakura had no clue. Her mentor clapped her hands together. "Excellent! Well that settles it."

"NO!" Karin yelled. Then she composed herself with a deep breath. The mask was back. "Sasuke you don't mean that. You wouldn't want to baby sit this pink haired freak." She walked closer to Sasuke ignoring his warning growls as she inched closer. Karin batted her eye lashes enticingly. "Come on you promised we would spend the night together."

Betrayal and shock burst inside Sakura's chest, ripping her from the inside out. Even though she knew she had no right to. Even though she knew this would happen and had tried to prepare herself … It still _hurt_. Her heart broke again. Sakura tried to move away, out of Sasuke's arms. But Sasuke locked her tighter in his embrace and refused to let go when she tried even harder to pull away. She turned and looked at him.

"Sasuke. Let go." Sakura almost didn't recognise her voice. It was so tired and defeated.

She saw a conniving smile flash across Karin's beautiful face out of the corner of her eye.

_I never stood a chance. _

Sasuke ignored her and kept his arms tight around her. His attention however, was locked on Karin.

Sakura watch him as Sasuke stared blankly at Karin. She inched even closer. Almost in reaching distance.

"You don't mean that." Karin tried again, her voice quieter and calmer. "Come with me." She whispered the words alluringly and held out a hand. Her wrist unmarred by scars, unlike the ones that decorated Sakura's wrists and her body in some sick jigsaw puzzle. The redhead female was the epitome feminine seduction and what a woman should look like. Sakura felt like a pale, dirty girl in comparison. She resigned herself to the inevitable. Sasuke was going to take her hand and go with her, like he had every other time before. Leaving her alone, once again. What man would want a poor, injured girl when he could have a confident woman full of fire? Even if she was manipulative.

Loosening one arm from around Sakura, he stretched it out towards Karin's. Sakura's eyes blurred with tears, but still she watched. Somehow unable to look away from the scene that would undoubtedly break her heart and render it unrepairable.

Karin smirked openly in triumph.

Karin had won.

But then Sasuke's hand paused above hers.

"I've never said that or agreed to anything like that in the past. And I will never do that in the future either." Sasuke snarled. He slashed his hand down against Karin's open one.

A trail of red marred the other woman's perfect skin.

Karin stumbled back in shock, clutching her arm to stem the blood flowing out of her wound.

Sasuke retracted his claws and wrapped the arm back tightly around a stunned Sakura. Entwining the bloody hand with one of Sakura's hand that was bandaged at the wrist. Claiming it possessively. Irrevocably staining the pure white with red. "I will kill you the next time you get too close." Sasuke threatened darkly. His obsidian eyes flashed red as they did whenever he felt a deep emotion. This time it was anger on an insurmountable scale.

The redhead recovered quickly and glared at their entwined hands with pure contempt. "Well, when you get bored of playing in kindergarten, you'll know where to find me. Which won't be long considering you're incredibly smart." - Karin said confidently, before turning her red gaze to Sakura – "She is completely boring and useless anyway. I really don't see anything about her that is remotely attractive."

Her snide comments hit all of Sakura's insecurities as if they were pinned to a target.

"Just a weak, useless, little girl. As if Sasuke would choose you for a mate. He needs a strong woman by his si-"

"Karin" Sasuke growled venomously. "Shut up."

Karin shut her mouth so fast it looked like she almost swallowed her tongue. But she continued glaring at Sakura.

And then Sai laughed.

Somehow finding the situation hilarious.

The whole room looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"You don't seriously believe that do you? Anyone with a pea size brain, like Dickless's, wouldn't think that." Sai said insultingly to Karin.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled in the background.

Karin blinked blankly, before her face altered into a cruel sneer, daring him to continue.

Sai ignored it or was completely cluesless. He studied her critically, his gaze travelling up and down her womanly form. "Huh, I see now. The books were right about this."

"Please clue us in Sai." For some reason, Tsunade had a grin playing about the corner of her mouth, verging on a smug smirk.

_This should be interesting._

"It's because you're not ugly enough to be Ugly." Sai said as if it explained everything.

_Well, that wasn't insulting.,_ Sakura thought sarcastically. But it hurt to have those things confirmed.

"Uh. Sai?" Somebody questioned cautiously.

But Sai persisted oblivious, "In fact you're nothing like Ugly and her ugliness, so much that you don't even have a spec of it." – he nodded to himself in agreement – "Yes, there is none of Ugly's ugliness in you. Because of that Emo-kun won't like you. Because of your lack of ugliness. Well that and you're not Ugly."

"That sounded like you just insulted her." Karin scoffed with a laugh.

"No it was _you_ I was insulting. I was complimenting Ugly, you stupid whore. Maybe I should be more direct like the books said. Hmm. Go jump off a cliff," Sai made a shooing motion.

Naruto muffled a snicker as did a number of other in the room. Sasuke's quiet chuckle in her ear sent shivers down her spine.

_There really was no one like Sai.,_ Sakura thought.

Karin huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Pathetic. You're not worth even my time. Remember what I said Sasuke-kun." And surprisingly she left, sauntering out of the room like she owned it.

The whole room seemed to relax with her gone.

The viper had been defeated and it had gone off to lick it wounds. But when it came back. Sakura shivered.

Ino coughed after Karin was gone. "Hey Sai, you're doing wrong."

Sai looks incredibly confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're doing your complimenting wrong." Ino explained.

"No I'm not, Beautiful" He was even more confused now. Ino blushed at her nickname.

"Come on, I'll explain." Ino walked to the door having learnt from Karin that no one was getting close to Sakura anytime soon, except maybe Naruto. "I'm glad you're feeling better Sakura." Ino called from the door dragging a compliant Sai behind her. "Good luck, Forehead. You're going to need it." She flashed Sakura a Cheshire grin, before the pair disappeared around the corner.

_Why that sneaky Pig. What does she know that I don't?,_ Sakura did not like the feelings that her friends Cheshire cat grin had left her. _She is up to no good, that's for sure._

"Now then. Your health", Tsunade drew Sakura's attention back to her. Her voice had taken on her doctor tone. Her mentor moved closer to the bed and Sasuke grudgingly relinquished Sakura so Tsunade could check her. "Your body has taken care of itself by forcing you into a healing sleep so it had the chance to rid itself of the silver poisoning and all the other injuries you managed to accumulate. I just helped it along while you were unconscious but it is all out now. You're healing ability and physical strength are both still low and weak. So, it is four days of bed rest and no strenuous activity, Sakura." Her voice became firm and Tsunade but looked at Sasuke for the last part.

Sakura glanced confusedly at Sasuke. The meaningful look sent between her mentor and the male holding her over her head. Completely oblivious.

"Tch." He looked away. Sasuke's back of his neck was suspiciously bright red. Sakura dismissed it, thinking he must be a bit hot from the body heat they were sharing.

"But otherwise you are on the road to recovery and you should be able to leave and stay a Sasuke's rooms if he wants you too. Since he shall be watching over you." After seeing Sakura stunned expression, Tsunade adds, "You won't be going back to your rooms because of obvious reasons we just discussed. So, instead of sleeping here I thought it would be good for the pair of you to get a good _sleep _in a bed. Sasuke probably needs it just as much as you, since he hasn't left this room except to shower and get food since you got back."

"Really?" Sakura turned her curious green eyes to him.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently and avoided her inquisitive gaze.

Kakashi became quite smug, while Naruto looked between his to friends. Slowly, a cheeky grin broke across his face, which Sakura missed because she was too busy watching Sasuke for an answer.

After one more look of consideration, Sakura focused back on Tsunade. She leant forward to hug her but Sasuke yanked her back into his arms, growling darkly.

_Apparently his protective instincts had had enough. And were telling him that everyone should piss off so he could have me._

Sakura settled for a tiny, grateful smile and said "Thanks Shishou." She knew that while her mentor had a tough exterior, she was all mush on the inside if she let you close. Which meant that she had caused Tsunade a great deal of worry.

Sasuke growled at Tsunade to back off behind Sakura. His arms tightened possessively around her.

Tsunade nodded and sniffed loudly as if to stop tears. "Good … Well I'll see you at your check-up and as soon as you are better I expect you back in here helping out." Her mentor was always one for tough love.

Sakura nodded with a small smile, the best she could manage at the moment. "You bet."

Tsunade left hurriedly, but Sakura wasn't concerned Shizune would look after her.

As soon as Tsunade had let her go, Sasuke had pulled her back into his arms.

She turned her attention back the remaining people in the room.

Kakashi fondly smiled at her. "See you soon." And he followed after Tsunade.

…SilverMoon…

**I warned you it would be abrupt. But hey it was just over 7500 words long. **

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here is part two of the massive chapter. Thanks to everyone who favourited or followed the story. And a special thanks to AllyRose13, TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan, Nameless Lurker, vero1092 and IchiMaruKyu who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

…SilverMoon…

**Chapter 7**

Once Kakashi had disappeared from the room, her purpled eyed friend began to approach the bed. But was stopped by her male companion.

"Please, I want to talk to Sakura." Hinata said softly to all the males in the room.

Two of which growled, one in protest and the other in possessive protection. Naruto however, seemed caught in between, looking from Sakura to Hinata and back again.

Sakura watched Hinata look at long haired male with a silent plea.

He shook his head, staring pointedly at Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura turned to her guard dogs. "Sasuke, Naruto could you give us a moment please."

"No." Came Sasuke's quick answer. Naruto shook his head. Both of them stared down the unknown male.

"Please Neji-nii-san, I really need to talk to her." Hinata pleaded.

Neji sighed deeply, but inclined his head, "I'll wait outside, if they come too." He glanced at the other pair.

Her boys shared a look. Naruto nodded at him and Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion and irritation.

"Please Sasuke."

Sakura conveyed her feelings with her eyes. _We need this. Please Sasuke-kun._

"Hn." He muttered in annoyance and nodded to Neji to move to the door. "We'll wait inside by the door. Not outside." He got up and dragged Naruto with him.

_Well, at least we have some privacy, but they can still hear us if we talk loudly. _

Once the men were by the door, Hinata came over and sat down beside her. Immediately, Sakura drew her in for a long hug, ignoring the warning growls from the males. Shyly, her purple eyed friend reached carefully around her and returned the gesture. The action managed to shut up the agitated males and they turned away to give the girls some privacy, engaging in a soft conversation.

After a while, they both pulled back. They looked at each, taking in their appearances from up close to assure themselves that the other was alright. Sakura noticed that Hinata was looking much better. Her most of the bruises had faded, while some linger still as faint yellow marks on her pale skin. There were faint dark circles from under her eyes, which attributed to the hidden nightmares in her eyes. Just like they were in Sakura's. The ordeal didn't leave Hinata unmarked, faint scars circle her ankles and wrists where the silver manacles were, a mirror of Sakura's own wrists and ankles. Sakura also imagined that the silver bullet wound would have left a scar on her chest which was hidden by her friend's white baggy t-shirt. But otherwise, her friend is fine. Bruised and scarred like her, but alright. They were both going to be alright.

"Thanks for saving me, I don't know how we got to the riverbank where we were found, but I know I only have you to thank." Hinata said quietly, so the others can't hear.

"Hey, we saved each other remember. It wasn't me who put that widow's love in the pot right under the hunters' noses and I definitely didn't lead us to the waterfall either. Without the pair of us working together we would both still be there." Both shivered in remembrance and paused. Sakura looked at her critically assessing her for injuries, particularly her shoulder gun-shot wound. "You all healed up?" Sakura couldn't see many bandages or signs of her previous injuries. Though the healer in her knew her friend was alright, Sakura wanted to hear the words from her mouth just the same.

Hinata nodded. "Tsunade is a really good healer. I'm still a bit weak physically but I'm nearly back to normal." She smiled reassuringly.

"But what about emotionally?" Sakura knew it was going to take them both some time to get over their ordeal. Those things didn't just disappear overnight.

"I'm better than I was when I first got here. But …" She glanced nervously at the boys. Sakura looked over too and saw they were still deep in conversation. Sasuke was frowning at something Neji said. Naruto asked something and the brown haired male shook his head. Their expressions blackened. Sakura wondered what they were talking about that had them so worked up.

She turned back to Hinata and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Yeah me too. We'll talk later?" Sakura agreed, titling her head towards the others in the room. She doesn't want those two around when she talked to Hinata about what happened.

"Yes, definitely." Hinata confirmed. They both needed to let it all out instead of keeping it bottled up. Even if they couldn't tell others at the moment, they had each other.

Both girls lapsed into a contemplative silence.

"It seems surreal.", Hinata spoke suddenly.

Sakura looked at her in question.

"This whole situation." Hinata explained.

Sakura nodded. "I know exactly how you feel." Because she did. And perhaps only she could, truly understand Hinata's disbelief of their escape and rescue. Just like only Hinata would truly understand Sakura's fear of waking up back in the hunters' camp. Both of them hugged one more time before Hinata got up.

"I'll see you later?" her purple eyed friend asked. For a second, her friend's emotions betrayed her and her fear of Sakura disappearing, being left alone surfaced on her face.

Sakura replied calmly, being strong for both of their sakes. "I'll be here. We aren't going anywhere." Meaning they weren't going back to the hunter's camp. Of course they wouldn't, their packs would never allow it. And neither would they.

Hinata smiled waterily, waving her goodbye.

Sakura watched her quietly walk over to the boys. Neji broke away from the conversation and placed his body between Hinata and Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was glad her friend had a protector, she would need him while she recovered. And even after her physical wounds and scars had disappeared. He guided her out of the room with a comforting arm on the small of her back.

As the pair left the room, her boys headed back over to her bed. But something caught Sakura's eye. Naruto looked at Hinata for a second a mixture of longing and something more intense in his face. Hinata blushed bright red and quickly turned her eyes downcast as they brushed past each other with Neji between them.

Sakura lips morphed into a small smile. Her friend was going to have a new protector soon. Hinata is going to be just fine.

The bed sunk as Naruto and Sasuke sat down on either side of her bed facing her.

Sakura was suddenly anxious. This was the moment she had been preparing herself for. Wasting no time, she launched herself of the proverbial cliff. "I'm sorry." She directed it at Naruto. Then she twisted and apologised to Sasuke again. "I am really, really sorry."

Naruto looked utterly confused and more than a little bit worried. But Sasuke understood.

"Sakura.", Sasuke's voice demanded her attention. She shifted her worried green eyes to his piercing obsidian ones. "We already talked about this. I told you we have forgiven you for the fight. There is nothing to forgive."

"But …"

"Are you kidding Sakura?" Naruto interrupted, absolutely astounded once he realised what she was talking about. "It's us who should be apologising to you. If we had just listened to you, you wouldn't have gone to the forest and you wouldn't have been captured and -"

"That is not your fault so don't either of you feel guilty about that." Sakura interrupted and stared them both in the eye.

Both looked away, unwilling to let her find the emotions and secrets she knew were there. Sakura knew them almost better then she knew herself and her wolf. And because of that she knew that both of them were punishing themselves in their own ways for her capture.

Sakura let loose a growl of frustration. _Time to dig the stupid idiots out of the hole they have both created before they are completely buried six feet under in their guilt._

"Neither of you are responsible for what happened to me."

Sasuke turned and glared at her and Naruto opened his mouth in protest.

Sakura held up her hand. "No! You be quiet and listen when I am talking. You are not responsible for me and my every action. I am. Had we fought or not, I _still_ would have ended up in that forest that day. I had to go pick herbs for Tsunade. And if it wasn't me who was taken, then it would have been some other girl from our pack. They were hell bent on getting one of us that day, no matter who stumbled their way. It might have been one of the pups or a weaker member of the pack who may not have been able to escape and make it back. And then what! We would never have found them and we wouldn't have even known about the hunters. Maybe it was just as well it was me."

The pair of them glared at her, but it was clear to her that they were still adamant it was their fault.

_Fine then, they wanted to feel guilty. I'll give them guilty. _

"If it was another girl, would it have been you're fault exclusively? No it would not; it would be _everyone's_ fault." – They both gazed at her in shock, Naruto's shock was far more obvious than Sasuke's, but it was still there. – "Those who were on patrol and let the hunters slip through, the own girl's stupidity for wandering off in the woods alone, whoever was looking after her or the friends she was with for not going with her or trying to find her sooner, those who made her go to the forest in the first place, the whole entire pack is at fault!" Sakura yelled accusingly.

Naruto looked like a kicked puppy and Sasuke had his bangs tilted forward covering his eyes.

"BUT -" They both flinched at Sakura's raised voice. Sakura took a deep breath and spoke softer, "But, the _only_ ones who I see are at fault here are those disgusting hunters and the person who used to be part of this pack and betrayed us to them, because they are no longer one of us. No, don't look at me with those shocked expressions. You get rid of whatever … misguided guilt you seem to have for my capture and you put that energy into finding those responsible who did this to Hinata, me and all the other girls they have taken. And then we make sure something like this never happens again. Clear?" Sakura raised her voice for the last part.

"Bu-"

"NO Naruto. I don't care that whatever your reason is for feeling guilty it was out of your control. You too, Sasuke. So the pair of you just stop it." She forced herself to calm down. Gently, she cupped both of their beloved faces, one in each of her palms. Sakura begged trying to get through to them. "Please. I don't blame any of you, not even Karin. It's not your fault. Just don't … please." Her eyes were full of tears that wouldn't fall, not yet at least.

Naruto was the first to crack. He sniffled loudly and leaned his cheek into her hand, "Ok, I'll try, Sakura-chan. I promise I'll try."

Sakura sighed in relief. That was all she could ask for.

"Sasuke?" She turned to him pleadingly.

"Hn." A mutter of annoyance and grudging acceptance. Then he reached up and placed his hand against hers, holding it to his cheek.

And that was all Sakura wanted to hear. She launched herself at the pair of them, tackling them both into a hug, not caring about her injuries. Naruto nearly toppled over and laughed in surprise. Sasuke just grunted and managed to keep all three of them upright.

"Thankyou.", she breathed, "But, I _am_ sorry for saying those horrible things to you guys. I didn't mean a word of it. I was just angry."

Naruto and uncharacteristically, Sasuke wrapped one arm around her. She had better get used to this Sasuke who seemed to require more skin to skin contact than usual. It appeared he was here to stay. "We're sorry too. Sakura you're not weak or useless. You're the glue that kept us from falling apart over the years." Naruto said.

Sakura pulled back and looked into sky blue and bottomless obsidian. "No, it was you guys who kept me from falling apart and giving up while I was gone." Sakura took on a distant look on her face, no longer with them but someplace else that was surrounded in blood, pain, fear and silver.

Naruto's voice pulled her back, "Sakura, you know you can tell us …"

Sasuke interrupted him, smacking him over the head. "Shut up dobe. She'll tell us when she's ready. Let her recover first. She's only just woken up." Sasuke growled protectively.

Naruto rubbed his head. "I know that you Teme. I was just reminding her that we are here for her."

A genuine laugh burst from her mouth and the tears formed in her eyes. But all Sakura can do is smile. Nostalgia took root in her chest. "I really missed you guys."

"We did too. But you know we mean that, right Sakura? We are here for you" Naruto said watching at her with concern.

"Yeah, I know" She smiled at them reassuringly. Then Sakura glanced down and absentmindedly traced the white bandages that hide the scars left on her wrist from the silver manacles, wondering how to bring up the subject of Karin. She knew it would ruin the moment and maybe their friendship, but she had to let them know so they all could move on one way or another.

Stealing herself, she peeked up at them hesitantly, but was not expecting what she found. Their wolves were in their gazes. Blood red and unholy blue burned with such vengeance and anger that she almost cringed away even though she knew it wasn't directed at her. Those eyes screamed an infinite amount of pain and suffering for whoever put those scars on her body. She was viciously glad that they were her friends and part of her pack. The hunters' days were number and she doesn't regret wishing them all the pain that she suffered. It was clear her pack was intending on delivering and then some.

But that was not what she should be thinking about.

She sighed. Decided now was as good a time as any and it would distract the two bloodthirsty males on her bed. "I'm just giving you guys fair warning, that once I've recovered I'm not holding back." – She had to get all her ducks in a row and build back up her backbone before she took on the manipulative viper. - "If Karin decides to say abusive comments to me or try any underhanded tricks I am not going to play nice. I don't care if she is your cousin or you friend. The next time she pisses me off I'm going to sucker punch her in the face."

Naruto broke out his lust for blood and laughed, "That's the Sakura-chan, we know." He nudged Sasuke.

Sasuke squeezed her hand in support. "Aa."

"We'll support you or hold you back if you need it. Nobody, not even blood relatives can talk like that about one of my special people. We got your back. Just try not to kill her ok, she is my cousin." Naruto bumped her shoulder with a contagious grin.

Unfortunately, Naruto's bump hit the exact spot where she had whip marks from Yellow Teeth. The bastard had used a whip that had small silver beads on the end on her a few times when she wasn't doing a chore fast enough for his liking. And unfortunately, those wounds weren't completely healed yet. A groans of pain involuntarily slipped out of her mouth.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto jerked back, frantic with worry. His hands reached out to touch her but they stop in mid-air, unsure if he will hurt her again.

But she wasn't given the chance to answer.

"Now look what you've done, dobe." That murderous look was back in their eyes again, but in the depths Sakura could clearly see the worry and guilt swimming there. Sasuke carefully pulled her to his chest.

"I'm fine you guys, just a bit sore." She gently rubbed shoulder with bandaged hand. Naruto pushed her hand out of the way and rubbed it for her.

Sasuke glared at him over her head, but his and Naruto's eyes were full of worry.

"Thanks, Naruto." She nodded to his hand.

Uncertainly, he took it away. Naruto still had that guilty look, but the rage was gone.

_That won't do._

"Hey Naruto.", Sakura called to him, "What do you think of Hinata?" She blinked innocently at him, trying to hold back smirk.

It had the desired effect. Naruto spluttered incoherently, "Eh …." A furious blush stained his cheeks, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't you play dumb with to me mister. I know you way to well", Sakura let her smirk show, "I saw that look you sent after her as she left. You almost looked as if you wanted to eat her if you know what I mean" She wiggled eyebrows, coping Ino and feeling completely ridiculous doing it. But it was worth it.

"Tch. Dobe." Sasuke now had a matching conceited smirk on his face. Only his made his face more handsome.

Mentally she shook head to clear it.

Naruto was a blundering red mess in front of her. She waited to see what he would do. Fight the accusations or flee.

He stood up and moved away from the bed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan. Take good care of her, Teme." Then he was gone in a flash, his face bright red.

"Baka", Sasuke murmured, staring at the open doorway.

"You said it", Sakura nodded in agreement in his arms. She smiled affectionately, Naruto was finally growing up.

Sasuke sighed, and reluctantly let her go to stand up.

The pinkette watched him curiously.

"Let's go." Sasuke gestured to the door.

_Oh, that's right we are going to his room. _Then the thought actually registered in her brain. Sakura turned bright red. _Holy crap. No, no, no. Don't make it into something it isn't. Sakura, he is just a friend. _

"Okay." Sakura quickly flowed into action to hide her thoughts. She pushed herself to the side of the bed and moved to swing legs down to the floor. But Sasuke stopped her, by placing his hands on her legs.

She gulped.

"No. Tsunade said no strenuous activity." He explained.

Crossing her arms, she raised an eyebrow in question. Her mind back and working in annoyance, "Then how am I supposed to get to you room?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes then bent over and picked her up bridle style.

"Sasuke!" She clutched at him in surprise, her arms going around his neck.

He ignored her, readjusting her slightly, mindful of her injuries, before moving to the open door.

The medical room door opened to a well-lit hallway that had patterns and sometimes painting decorating the wall. The cave where their pack lived had a series of these hallways that lead had many door that lead to the rooms of other member of the pack. They also had a main kitchen area, training hall, a smaller hall and lots of storage areas throughout their underground home. The cave was run on modern electricity and had all the latest security gadgets protecting it. It had a couple of hidden entrances that were cloaked with technology and wolf magic to hide them from unknowing humans and make it look like part of the forest. While, most of the pack lived here, many of the members had a city apartment as well for when they went to university or wanted to get away.

The pack also monitored their territory by magic and technology. Cameras and magic traps that were trigged when an intruder appeared where littered throughout their territory and they were also running patrols in multiple loops around their area and cave. There were two outer perimeter patrols, one middle and two inner that centred around the cave. And there were also sentries around the pack's cave. Anyone with fighting and scouting capability had to do non-optional shifts on them unless they had special circumstances, like Sakura. Since she was now a healer wolf she was able to forgo patrols, because the pack didn't have many wolves with healer magic. So they were generally pressured into remaining off patrols to prevent them from being injured. But that didn't mean that healer wolves weren't allowed to go out and explore.

It was part of their nature and even the children were allowed to go out in groups monitored by adults. Sakura had been caught by the hunters in the outer perimeter, which was probably the only place you could nab one of their pack and go unnoticed.

As Sasuke, turned onto the busy hallway that led to his room many of their pack members were giving them curious looks. By the time, they reached Sasuke room nearly everyone that had seen them had gone from casting them inquisitive looks to knowing looks.

_News travels fast in the pack. Bunch of bloody gossips who have no sense of privacy.,_ she thought angrily in embarrassment.

Sakura resorted to desperate measures for the last length of the journey, burying her face into Sasuke's neck to hide from their perceptive and smug gazes.

His scent of musk and pine trees settled her nerves a little. Her favourite smell. That her wolf would whole heartedly agree with.

Safe and cared for her wolf curled up in her head, purring almost.

Sasuke opened the door to his room and set her down. He flicked on the lights. His room was much like her own, a longue room/kitchen/dining room sat in front of her. The small kitchen, with an oven, microwave and mini fridge was at the back of the room. There were to cupboards back there as well. One would be the pantry and the other the one that held the washing machine, dryer and hot water system. A small wooden table with four chairs sat off to her right, while a comfy green couch with a television in front of it was on her left. There were two doors one on the left and one on the right. One would take you to Sasuke's bathroom and the other his bedroom.

There was a clink of keys as Sasuke placed them in a bowl on a table beside the door. "Did you want a shower before you go to sleep?"

Sakura discreetly sniffed herself and scrunched her nose up.

Sasuke watched her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Finished the inventory, Sakura said, "Yes, that's probably a good idea."

He nodded for her to follow him. She tailed him and they ended up in his bedroom. A cupboard sat in the corner and he went straight to it opening it up. Sakura paused in the doorway there was a massive king bed in his room with bed side tables on either side.

Sakura became green with envy. "How did you manage to get _that _down here?"

He glanced at her from behind the cupboard doors in question.

She gestured to the big, comfy bed. "That's so not fair. I got stuck with a measly single bed in my room."

Sasuke just gave her a smug look. "Called in some favours."

Sakura looked at it longingly. The turned imploringly to Sasuke with big green eyes, "Can you help me get one?"

He watched her intently for a second.

Then that blasted arrogant smirk appeared. "No."

"What!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief, "Come on Sasuke. It doesn't even have to be a king bed. It can be a queen or even a double. Please, I promise I'll repay you."

He seemed to think about it for a second and Sakura thought she had won. Grabbing clothes from his closet, he walked over to her and handed them to her. Deliberately, he lent down so they were eye to eye and gave his answer, "No."

One word that sent Sakura to begging.

He turned and walked out of the room. Sakura followed him close behind with the clothes in her arms. "Please Sasuke, you don't understand. I neeeeeed it." Lust was evident in her voice, directed solely at that beautiful, comfy looking bed. Her white wolf was in complete agreement, they needed that bed in their room or one just like it.

They stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"Please, please, please, please." Sakura whined desperately. But her begging had no effect on the unmerciful bastard. She and her wolf decided it was time to pull out the big guns. "Please Sasuke-kun."

She never called him that anymore after Karin came. Except of course if it she was embarrassed, had it startled out of her or if she was trying to convince him to do something. For one reason or another, he became more agreeable when she added the 'kun'.

He froze in the act of opening the bathroom door.

_Yes, Yes, YES!_, her wolf started bouncing around in a happy dance in her mind.

Sasuke spun around and faced her. His dark eyes unreadable as he frowned at her. "Hn."

Sakura looked at him pleadingly.

The seconds dragged on. Any longer and Sakura would have subjected herself to the humility of throwing herself to the ground and begging him at his feet.

_That bed would be so worth the humiliation._ Sakura thought it a dreamy haze. Her wolf moaned in agreement. It was just so big and soft and fluffy.

Sasuke's face cleared, going back to blank. He had decided.

Sakura perked up.

Waiting.

"No. You don't need it." Then he smoothly pushed the stunned Sakura it his bathroom. "Go have a shower. You can use the towel on the top rack. It's clean." And shut the door behind her.

_What?_

"You can change into the clothes I gave you to sleep in." Sasuke's voice drifted through the door.

Her stunned expression morphed into one of vengeance. Sakura glared at the door, _You do realise, this means war.(*) _

She snarled along with her wolf, her eyes becoming a burning green inferno. _I am getting a bigger bed even if I have to steal yours._

"Don't take too long Sakura. I have a shower after you." Sasuke jeered, bringing her out of her covetous haze. She felt his presence drift away from the door.

Growling mutinously, Sakura hopped into the shower, taking her sweet time. Eventually, she switched off the water and got out of the shower. After she dried off, she wrapped the towel around herself and walked other to the clothes Sasuke had given her. Curiously, she inspected them. Her wolf gave the soft cotton material a cautious sniff and smiled. They would let the bed issue go for now.

Sasuke had given her a pair of his boxers and a comfortable, well-worn t-shirt to sleep in. Before she could stop herself her wolf took over and nuzzled the dark blue material of the t-shirt. Sakura pulled back and snorted. Her human side back in control.

_Bad Sakura._ But her wolf just scoffed smugly, knowing the human side wanted to do that just as much as she did, except with the actual source of the scent.

After shrugging on the t-shirt and putting on the boxers, she stared into the mirror in front of her. She giggled at the picture she presented. Sakura looked like she was a child playing dress up in clothes much too big for her. The boxers were a little loose, but that wouldn't matter much when she was in that beautiful, big king bed. … in bed with Sasuke.

_Oh man, there is only one bed. His bed!_, Sakura was quivering anxiously. Her wolf gave a happy little bark. _At least one of us is happy. _But that was a lie Sakura was too.

Taking a deep calming breath, she gathered her dirty clothes together in her arms and pushed open the bathroom door before she had any second thoughts.

Sasuke was sitting on the comfy longue, reading a book. He looked completely relaxed, most of his barriers stripped away. Well, it was his room, his territory after all. And she was invading it.

He looked up as she moved from the doorway. Something heated flashed through eyes as he looked her over, before it disappeared. "Finished?"

A feeling of excited apprehension filled her, curtesy of her wolf. The human side pushed it away. "Yes, I hung up the towel on one of the racks. Do you mind if I use your washing machine? My clothes stink." Sakura scrunched her nose in disgust at them.

"Sure." He gestured for her to follow him. After opening one of the cupboards to reveal the washing machine, he opened the lid of it for her.

Sakura placed all her smelly clothes in the machine. "Do you have any fabric sof-"

The words were gone. Sakura had glanced back to find Sasuke pulling off his black t-shirt. Muscles rippled and tensed as he pulled it over his head.

Sakura's mouth went dry. And her mind blanked.

Sasuke reached out that toned arm and dropped the shirt in with her clothes. He glanced up at her from under his lashes and smirked deviously. "See something you like?"

The pinkette flushed red and scoffed, averting her eyes. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

She had seen plenty of men with even less on since she was a healer, but it was different with Sasuke.

Suddenly, he was in front of her. "Then why are you looking away Sa-ku-ra." The words caressed her ear.

Sakura pushed him away, her face on fire. "Because it's rude to stare." She retorted.

His dark eyes were smoking with intensity. He stepped closer to her and Sakura stepped back. "But you were staring befor-"

"You said you wanted a shower didn't you." Sakura babbled as he continued prowling after her.

"Aa."

"Then go have one."

"And if I don't want to." How the hell had he backed her into a corner without her knowing. She was trapped between his body and the wall.

"Tsunade said you stunk and needed a shower after staying with me for the whole time." Sakura was grasping at straws. Her mind whirled looking for and escape, as she used any means to avoid his dark gaze. The open doorway to his bedroom was just beside her.

He placed his hands on either side of her. Sasuke caught her gaze in his and held it prisoner. "If I asked you to help me wash my back, would you?"

Sakura gapped at him in shock.

He stared back at her, mischievous light playing in the back of his eyes. Unable to be seen by those who didn't know him.

But she knew him too well. The jerk was playing with her.

_Ok you teme, game on._

Sakura let a sultry look takeover her face. Slowly, she walked her fingers up his arm and around his neck.

A small shudder went through his body and he arched into her touch.

"Are you sure, Sasuke-kun?" she taunted, teasingly brushing the long strands of black hair on his neck.

His eyes flickered shut for a second.

Sakura used that moment to throw a wet tea towel in his face, before slipping under his arm and into the bedroom. Slamming the door shut just as he was pealing the towel off his face.

His eyes were vivid red.

Sakura locked the door for good measure and leaned against it. It wouldn't stop him if he really wanted to get in, but it was worth a try. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, but she forced herself to speak calmly. "Nice try Sasuke. Go have a shower. Tsunade said I have to rest remember. I'm really tired so I'm going to bed." Sakura added a yawn for effect.

She waited anxiously for his response. Sakura could feel the heat of his presence directly on the other side of the door.

There was a pause and then, "Alright. You win this round."

_Ha har, eat that.,_ happy yet disappointed at the same time. She viscously squelched the disappointment. Sakura wouldn't give into her feelings yet. Not after what had happened with Karin before she had been captured.

However, Sasuke wasn't finished.

"But I will win the war." It was an ominous warning of what was to come.

What had she gotten herself into! Anticipation flared in her stomach.

"Oh yeah, bring it." She forced all her bravado into it.

A dark chuckle filtered through the door, "Don't worry Sakura. I intend to."

Then his presence disappeared from the door, leaving Sakura quivering behind it.

_Holy crap! What the hell was I thinking?!_, She took a steadying breath. _I actually challenged Sasuke._

That was not such a great idea. She had seen Sasuke and Naruto's challenges in the past. They had both been relentless in their efforts and usually didn't give in until the other or both collapsed from exhaustion. That trait hadn't changed even as they had grown up.

_I should probably just wave the white flag now._ Sakura thought morosely, the frowned. _Oh hell no I won't. I'll beat him and maybe make him mine in the process. _

Her wolf agreed with the plan wholeheartedly, already firing not so innocent ideas at her. But then her resolve faltered. _But not tonight. I'll begin my attack tomorrow._

She unlocked the door so he would be able to get back in. Quickly, she walked over to the bed and hopped into it. Sakura planned to try to fall asleep before Sasuke came back, so she wouldn't have to deal with any awkwardness. Try being the operative word. But unfortunately her nose had other plans.

Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to ignore it. But her wolf was adamant and refused to settle.

She sighed resignedly and gave into the need.

With her wolf nose, she sniffed at the bed. Her wolf was correct, something wasn't quite right. The bed smelled like Sasuke scent just like it should, but there was something else, something fainter. Her wolf snarled menacingly.

Sakura let her wolf take over the hunt for the object that didn't smell like Sasuke. Her nose led her straight to his pillow or more accurately under it. Quickly, she moved it aside to see the felonious object that had ruined her need for sleep. It was a red woollen cloth of some sort that had its soft wool weaved in patterns.

Frowning, she picked up the offending red material. It was a scarf and for some reason it seemed oddly familiar.

_Wait a second., _her eyes narrowed. Sakura lent forward and gave the scarf a cautious sniff.

_Why that sneaky, lying bastard._

The scarf was hers.

A faint trace of her own scent, cherry blossoms and fresh snow, still lingered on the wool. However, it was mostly overpowered by Sasuke's own scent.

Her wolf sat back in her mind looking extremely proud of herself.

This red scarf was the one she had supposedly lost before she had left months ago to help out a neighbouring pack. She had been so annoyed that she had lost it since it was so warm and comfy. And because the other pack she was going to had a territory in an area that was considerably colder than theirs. Sakura had even gone to the point of asking Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke if they had seen her misplaced scarf. But they all had claimed not to have.

Yet, here it sat, under Sasuke's pillow. Her wolf puffed up her fur smugly and gave her an I-told-you-so look.

_Oh come on. He probably just found it while I was gone. _

Inside her mind, her wolf snorted in disbelief.

_So what, our scent is older than it should be, had it just been lying around. He had to have touched it a lot to get the scent to that state._

Her wolf grinned triumphantly.

Sakura vehemently tried to deny it, but her wolf wouldn't allow her.

_Fine,_ she conceded,_ you win this one. But he is only acting protective and possessive of us at the moment because of his instincts._

The white wolf looked at her that screamed "Duh, baka".

_No his instincts aren't flaring because he thinks we are his mate and we are hurt and need protecting. We are just his really close friend. He may still want another wolf for a mate, even if it isn't Karin. It might not be us._

The she-wolf growled viscously in disagreement, looking ready to sharpen her claws on anyone that got to close to what she had already considered hers.

_Fine. You believe that he loves us. And I'll wait until we have more concrete evidence before we throw ourselves at him. _

Her wolf looked pointedly at her then at the scarf. The implication given to her from her wolf was clear. 'How much more evidence do you need?'

Sakura's human side ignored her, much to the wolf's irritation. Gently, she placed the scarf and put Sasuke's pillow back over it. He could keep the scarf. But she could always use it as ammunition in their war. Laying back down, Sakura curled up on her side of the bed with her back to the other half. Sighing she closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted.

Footsteps sounded and the door opened with a creak. Sakura kept her body relaxed and her eyes shut tight.

They moved in the direction of the closet and there was a sound of wet fabric hitting the ground pierced her ears. There was a rustle of fabric.

Sakura could contain her curiosity no longer. She peaked through her pink eyelashes and turned bright red.

Quickly, she slammed them shut. But it was no use. The image of Sasuke pulling up his dark grey sweatpants over her firm, toned back side was ingrained into her mind. Sakura buried her face in her pillow to hide her scarlet cheeks.

She moaned internally.

A few seconds, later the light clicked off plunging the rom into darkness. Sasuke's footsteps approached the bed and then it sunk when he sat down on it. With a sigh he lay back.

Sakura could feel the heat from his body a few inches away. Her heart picked up its tempo.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura rolled over to face him. The dark impeded her wolf sight slightly but she could see his bodies outline. He was lying on his back with his arm flung over his eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." He sounded wide awake.

"Thanks for letting me stay here. I know you don't like people staying in your room. So, if you know don't want me to stay just say so and I'll go room with Ino or Naruto."

Sasuke growled and his arm lifted above his head. His eyes glowed in angry wolf red in the dark. "I'm not kicking you out anytime soon. You're staying."

There seemed to be a hidden meaning in his words and her heart rate picked up.

"Okay?"

"Aa."

Sakura flipped back over, facing away from Sasuke. She tried desperately to calm her heart which she knew he could hear from this close.

Suddenly, a warm arm wrapped possessively around her middle and drew her against a warm, strong, male body. His upper body was completely bare. He was only wearing those dark grey sweatpants. Sakura reddened again as was grateful for the dark. She could feel every inch of him pressed against every inch of her. Her heart rate accelerated even faster than before.

Her wolf purred in satisfaction.

"Sasuke?" Her voice was unsure.

"Just go to sleep Sakura." He nuzzled her neck and then he settled behind her.

Slowly, Sakura relaxed. Her eyes closed and her mouth lifted into a small smile.

Perhaps he was not going to mate Karin or another unknown she-wolf after all. Her wolf grinned and sighed, content.

…SilverMoon…

**I blame the fluffiness of this chapter on the fact that SasuSaku is now a CANON and the fact that I couldn't help myself.**

**(*) = Bugs Bunny quote. Couldn't help it, it fit perfectly. **

**Hoped you liked it. Please review. **


End file.
